


You Are Enough

by Trophy_Kill1991



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Denial of Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trophy_Kill1991/pseuds/Trophy_Kill1991
Summary: Prompto felt himself blush, and tore his eyes away from his friend. This was insane, he thought. This couldn't be happening. He definitely had fallen asleep out under the stars, curled up with his Chocobo. But the way Noctis' arm felt draped across his hip felt real. The idle patterns his friends fingers traced against the small of his back felt real. The solidness of the body beside him felt more real than anything ever had in any dream. And if this was a dream, it was certainly a goddamn cruel one.“Prompto?”“Hmm?”But Noctis said nothing more. Instead, the hand that had been tracing those soothing patterns at his back left, only to reach between them and tip his chin back up, so their eyes met again. And with no hesitation, the Prince leaned in, and let his lips brush against Prompto's in a sweet, chaste kiss.Shock froze him, his entire body going tense. A thousand things flashed through his mind in that instant, but none more prevalent than I've never been kissed before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatsItIveComeUpWithANewRecipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsItIveComeUpWithANewRecipe/gifts).



> Just a few notes before I start!  
> \- There's no real time period for this story, in terms of WHERE it would happen in the events of the game, other than Post-Destruction of Insomnia, pre-Leviathan. No real location either, aside from one of the safe haven camps.  
> \- This was written as a birthday present for my dearest friend, Rachel, who has given me permission to unleash it onto the AO3 Final Fantasy Fandom. Apparently now I am the Leviathan of Feels. XD (Thank you for making me play this goddamn game. It's ruining me in the best ways possible.)  
>   
> \- Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <3 
> 
> ..... And to anyone following my Dragon Age fic.... I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON IT. Prompto just kinda took over my life for a bit.
> 
> Thanks for looking!! <3 <3

> _Don't go, because I can't do this on my own_
> 
> _Don't go, because I can't do this one my own._
> 
> _Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night_
> 
> _I can't live with myself, so stay with my tonight_
> 
> _Don't go._

 

Though he complained about it every chance he got, Prompto really didn't mind the camping. Sometimes it was horrible – like when the winds and rains would pick up, and the four of them would have to share a tent to keep warm. Other times it wasn't so bad at all. Like when the moon overhead was full and bright, and the sky was filled with millions of stars. 

So many stars… In the Crown City, there'd never been stars like this. Well, none that he could see. Too many buildings, too many lights. But out here in the wild, it was incredible. Prompto could sit outside for hours when the nights were clear, and just stare at them, picking out all the constellations he could. That, and trying to sleep after Gladio went to bed was pointless. Man, could that guy snore...

It was one of those nights, when the clouds had parted and the moon was bright, that graced them this night. The peaceful aqua glow of the runes surrounding the safe haven, and the soft crackling of the campfire put Prompto's mind at ease. He lounged back against his sleeping Chocobo, bright blue eyes gazing up at the sky above. They'd had a busy few days, hunting beasts and finding treasures. They'd even come across another of the Old King's tombs not long ago, and things had started looking up for them.

Even so, Noctis still seemed weighed down. And well, Prompto couldn't blame him. The Crown city had fallen, his father had been killed, and the crystal was gone. And now it fell to the young prince – _King now_ , Prompto had to keep reminding himself – and his band of three, to right the wrongs and put the world back together. It was an adventure that none of them had signed up for, but Prompto was glad to be long for the ride... As scary as it sometimes got. He'd do anything to protect his best friend, even if it meant putting his own life in harms way. 

When he thought about it, there wasn't much that Prompto wouldn't do for Noctis. Including help get him to his betrothed... So they could have a wedding... That would hurt Prompto more than anything. But would he stand beside Noctis and watch him marry the beautiful, perfect, Lady Lunafreya? Hell yes he would. Would he continue to bury his real feelings, and protect the Prince? Hell yes he would. 

Would he continue to pine away night after night, wishing that he had spoken his thoughts and feelings years ago, instead of letting his own personal insecurities eat him alive, causing him to miss every chance he ever had?

…. Hell yes he would. 

He had a chance to talk to Noctis weeks ago. He did, technically, talk to his friend, confessed his feelings of crippling self doubt. And, like a good friend, Noctis had done his very best to boost his ego again and put him back in the right frame of mind. But... The things he'd really wanted to say stayed buried. Prompto had kicked himself that night when he'd gone back to their caravan, scolded himself for hours as he lay awake, for not confessing everything then and there. 

Yeah, he did feel like a scrawny little weakling when he'd walk beside Gladiolus. Sure, he wasn't as smart or as good a cook as Ignis. And no, he wasn’t a high-born Prince like Noctis himself was. But while those things did often make him feel like not enough... It wasn't all.

The two of them had gone to school together for as long as Prompto could possibly remember. Though he'd never had the courage to speak to the Prince, Prompto had always admired him. His ability to have every girl in school fawn over him, his nonchalant nature, his unnaturally good looks... All things that Prompto had wanted for himself. But as the pudgy little dumpling he'd been in his youth, those things seems unattainable. 

Until he'd saved Lady Lunafreya's pup, and she'd asked he keep Noctis safe, and take care of him. 

It was that little push, that one request from the future Princess. That was all it took to kick him into gear, to change himself for the better. If for no other reason than to impress the Prince. There was no way that Noctis  would ever be seen with the awkward fat kid who spent his time taking pictures of dogs. But Lady Lunafreya had requested he befriend Noctis. And he'd not let the Princess down. 

And now, years later, here he sat; in the middle of the wild, camping out under the stars, madly in love with the ban who had eventually become his best friend.

Prompto was alone under the stars. Ignis and Gladio had gone on to bed some time ago, and Noctis had turned in first. He sighed, reaching up to stroke the soft feathers of the Chocobo he leaned against. The bird gave a soft little whistle, ruffling it's feathers happily. Prompto knew he should sleep, knew he needed to go to bed – they had a long day ahead of them, after all. But whenever the nights were warm, and Gladio set up two tents, Prompto found it too hard to sleep. 

It had become habit by now, that the Prince and his best friend share one tent, while the Sworn Shields shared the other. Prompto had his own ideas as to why that was, but he kept those to himself. He wasn't one to judge, anyway. But to have to lay beside the person he felt this strongly for night after night, and have them not even know what pulsed through his mind... It was maddening. So he stayed awake. Lay under the stars until the sky grew lighter, and those stars winked out one by one and his eyes grew bleary. Sometime he'd go through the pictures he'd taken on their trip thus far, but that made it worse.

“You're up late,” A familiar voice from behind said.

Prompto felt the same chill of nervous energy flow through his whole body, the way it always did when Noctis spoke to him. “Couldn't sleep,” Prompto said, still gazing up at the stars above. 

“Says the one who was complaining about being tired on the ride here,” Noctis chided. The prince sat down across the fire from him, watching lazily as Prompto continued to pet his Chocobo. “Everything alright? You haven't been sleeping much.”

“I'm okay,” Prompto lied, taking a quick glance at his friend, faking a small smile. “Just had some thinking to do.”

The dark haired man smiled, mischief dancing in his sapphire gaze. “Uh oh, that's a dangerous combination. You and thinking? We're gonna get ourselves killed, aren't we?”

Prompto rolled his eyes, his fake smile turning more genuine as he laughed a little self deprecatingly. “Don't worry, it's nothing that'll affect you.” He dropped his hand away from his feathered friend and let it fall to rest on his own chest. 

“Anything you wanted to talk about?” Noctis urged. He watched the way the other man wrapped his arms around his knees, and stared into the slowly dying fire. “You know I'm here if you need me,” 

“You've got enough on your plate,” Prompto said, pushing the issue aside. There was no need to burden the Prince with these... These... _Feelings_. Besides, it was just a stupid crush. A crush that had gone on for way too long. A crush he tried to cover up day in and day out by talking about Cindy, as if she was the absolute love of his life. “Don't worry about me, I'm fine... I promise.”

Noctis gave a snort and met Prompto's eyes across the fire. “You're a terrible liar.” He said. “I don't want to see you getting hurt out there, because you're too tired to fight back properly, for no other reason than you're letting something eat you alive on the inside.” The Prince let their gazes linger for a moment before he sighed. “I know I'm not always the easiest person to talk to. And I know a lot of times it seems like I don't care. But I do, you know. I care a lot about you.” Prompto felt his heart jolt in his chest, tore his eyes away from Noctis as he felt his face grow warm. “A-and Gladio and Iggy, too.” He added, making Prompto's heart sink again. “You guys are like my family now... Since my own is gone.”

Prompto gave a low sigh, let his eyes flutter shut. He ran a hand through his hair and dragged it down his face, shaking his head. “Seriously, Noct, I'm fine. You don't need to be concerned. I can handle it.”

But he could still feel the eyes of the other man on him, watching him, silently begging for Prompto to open up and let it all out. He knew that he should, knew he needed to get it off his chest. But he couldn't. Not when Noctis was promised to another. It wasn't right. And it didn’t matter. What he wanted, in the grand scheme of things, was obsolete. What he wanted would only get in the way.

“What about you?” He asked, to turn the attention from himself. Prompto opened his eyes then to look towards his friend.“I thought you went to bed hours ago.”

The Prince heaved a sigh and leaned back against his hands, stretching his bare feet out towards the fire pit. “I couldn't sleep either,” Confessed Noctis, his voice softer and more heavy than normal. “When I close my eyes, all I can see is what home looked like... Taken over by imperials, torn to pieces. And when I opened them again, and looked around for some sort of familiar comfort, there was no one there.” Noctis looked away then, dropping his eyes as if the confession pained him. “Usually if I fall asleep on the road, or when we stay at caravans or hotels, I'll wake up to see you  guys there, all snoozing away without a care in the world. I'll see you guys and remember than I'm not so alone in this. That I have you. But when we're out here... And it's just you and me in that tent, and I wake up to no one...”

Prompto bit down on his lower lip and looked away too. “I'm sorry,” He said. “You could have said something before.”

“I know,” Noctis replied, feinting his best nonchalant shrug. “I just didn't want it to seem like a big deal. Or like I was that dependent on you guys.”

“I wouldn't have thought that,” Prompto said, his brows scrunching together in the middle as he turned his gaze back to Noctis. “It's only fair that you have dreams and nightmares about this stuff. Hell, I'm sure the others do too.”

“And you?”

Prompto shrugged. “Sometimes, yeah,”

“How do you deal with it?”

It was a question that Prompto knew he couldn't answer. Not truthfully, anyway. He bit down on his lip again, searching his brain for the right words. How he wished that he was as eloquent and as well spoken as Ignis. “I just keep focusing on the task at hand,” He began. “I made a promise to keep you safe, and to deliver you in one piece to your bride-to-be. And if I let these dreams and nightmares get to me while I'm awake, it'd torture me. If I thought about all those people who died trying to protect our home, it'd eat me alive. If I dwell on the 'what if's' and 'maybe's'...” He shook his head. “So I remind myself every morning; those that we lost, are who we're fighting for. Those wrongs done to our city and your family, are what we're fighting to avenge. And it helps.”

The prince sat in silence, though he gave a slow nod. “It still sucks, waking up by myself.” 

“Well, you don't have to worry about that for much longer, now do you?” Prompto muttered, though perhaps more bitterly than he intended to. 

“What?”

“Nevermind,” 

They remained in silence for a while, neither really sure what to say to lighten to atmosphere around them now. Prompto's heart had been heavy before, but to learn how his nightly routine of not sleeping had bothered his friend so deeply... It was almost too much. He wanted to be there for his friend, he really did. He tried not to let the jealousy eat away at him. But god, did it ever hurt. 

It was too hard to lay so close beside Noctis, but still so far. It was too hard to turn over, to see the peaceful look of the sleeping Prince's face – dark hair mused with sleep around his head. It was too hard to refrain from reaching out to push that hair out of his gorgeous eyes, to not trail his fingertips down the elegant shape of his cheek. It was too hard to not lean in and steal a soft, sleepy kiss. So he kept his distance instead. And not only had that hurt himself, but he'd end up hurting his friend in the process. 

 _Dammit, Prompto._ He thought, scolding himself silently. _Get the fuck over yourself. He needs you._

Noctis sighed after some time, and got to his feet. He walked around the little fire pit and extended a hand to Prompto, looking down to meet his eyes. “C'mon, you need to get a decent nights sleep.”

He took the hand that was offered and let Noctis help him to his feet. “You're one to talk,”

“Shut up,” 

As Prompto was pulled to his feet, he felt as if there was a harder pull on his arm than necessary, and he stumbled ever so slightly towards his friend. In the back of his mind, something screamed that Noctis was pulling him closer, that he wanted the same things that Prompto had been dreaming of for years. Something told him that it was the Prince's subtle way of telling him to come close, take the chance. But louder than all that, a reasonable voice said that the prince was still unaware of his own strength, and had underestimated how much force it would take to haul him up. But still, as he caught his own footing and all but snatched his hand from Noctis' grasp, his heart gave a little flutter and his stomach lurched. 

Noctis arched a brow at him, slowly lowering his own hand. There was a slightly embarrassed quality to his movements, and suddenly Prompto felt almost guilty for pulling away so quickly. And without saying another word, he turned and headed into the tent the two shared. There was a soft sigh from behind him, but Noctis followed him into the tent and the two lay on their respective bedrolls.

He lay on his back with his hands folded under his head, blinking up at the dark green canvas overhead. Already, he could feel the way his anxiety flared like wildfire, felt the way his heart thumped faster in his chest. It thundered so loud, he was surprised that Noctis couldn't hear it from where he lay. He fought to keep his breathing under control, to not let on just how unbearably uncomfortable being so close really was. 

Beside him, Noctis too, lay on his back. He had one hand behind his head, while the other rested on his stomach. There was an uneasy air around the two of them, something that had never hung there before. And Prompto couldn't help but wonder if that too was just his mind playing tricks on him, or if Noctis also felt it. 

“I don't mean to pry,” Noctis said, his voice quiet and edging on shy. “But are you sure you're okay? You don't seem like yourself these last few days.” 

Bright eyes closed slowly, and he gave a quiet sigh. “I'll be okay, eventually,” He said. 

“Alright...” Noctis said, though the tone of his voice lead Prompto to believe that he didn't really believe him. “I'll leave it alone.”

Silence elapsed over them again, as Prompto tried his hardest to go to sleep. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter what frame of mind he tried to put himself in, he couldn't calm his racing pulse. _This is ridiculous._ He thought. _I need to let this go. I need to forget about this stupid crush so I can go on and do what it is I'm supposed to do. Get Noct to Luna, protect him, and be a good friend. And I can't be a good friend when all I can think about is how fucking soft his lips look._

It seemed to take no time before the Prince drifted back off to sleep, his soft breathing coming in steady and deep. He'd turned onto his side and curled in on himself, his back to Prompto as he slept. _At least one of us is sleeping_. He thought with a sigh, turning his head to take a glance at his friend. 

His mind reeled as he lay there. What was he supposed to do when Noctis married Luna? Of course, he knew that they'd never be together. But how was he supposed to get over something that was never really his to begin with? 

Prompto had never been in relationship before, never bothered looking for anything just because of the things he felt for Noctis. He'd never felt the need to seek out women or men for a night of meaningless sex, because none of them interested him the same way. Not only that, but the lingering fear of never being good enough constantly kept him from pursuing a person. 

Like he'd told Noctis before, despite his outgoing persona, on the inside, Prompto always had been – and still was – incredibly shy. Self conscious of his own appearance, always thinking in the negative when it came to himself. And despite having lost as much weight as he had so long ago, the effects of it still lingered on his skin. Stretch marks lined his abdomen and hips, marred his thighs and backside like bolts of lightening etched into his skin. It was embarrassing, and a constant reminder of who he had been, what he used to be. And, it was the main reason that he made sure to shut and lock the bathroom doors when he showered, and _never_ took his shirt off around the rest.

No, he didn't think they'd judge him for it, or even care. They all had their flaws – Except Noct, of course. Iggy had his glasses, and Gladio's arms and torso were a road map of scars earned from battle and training alike, so who were they to make fun of him? But regardless of what it was he knew to be truth, the ever lingering doubt and anxiety forced him to remain fully clothed in the presence of others.

Prompto gave an annoyed sigh at himself, scowling inwardly. These were the kinds of things that kept him up at night. These were the fears and worries that had plagued him from the time he was a child. The feelings of inadequacy and doubt. The worry, the fear, the longing. All things that ate away at him in the silence of the night. He tried his best to bury them all down deep, like he always did, and turned onto his side, tucking one hand under his pillow and pulling the blankets up over his shoulders with the other. 

But sleep wouldn't come. The quiet was too distracting. The dim light from the glowing runes of protection around the campsite were too bright. And his brain would just not quit. For a while, he was sorely tempted to get up once more and go sit with the Chocobos. At least they didn't ask him questions and try to worm some kind of confession out of him. They just sat there and let him smooth their feathers, cooing and churbling every so often when he'd find a good spot to scratch. Though, he reminded himself of what Noct has said; how much his friend hated to wake up alone. And that forced him to remain in the tent. 

He had no idea how long as passed, when Noctis came to with a start, bolting upright on his bedroll. His chest rose and fell, lungs pulling in deep, hollow gasps of air like he'd run a mile. A hand darted out in the dark, reaching for and grabbing onto Prompto's forearm. Prompto sat up too, concern plastered on his face. 

“Hey buddy, it's okay,” He said quietly, reaching out to place his hand on his friend's shoulder. “What's wrong? Another headache?” 

The other man shook his head, dark hair falling into his eyes. “N-no… just a-a dream,” He muttered. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Prompto asked, giving Noctis' shoulder a reassuring squeeze. But Noctis shook his head again, and sat beside him in silence. He was shaking like a leaf, shoulders and arms trembling just this side of violently; whatever he'd seen in his sleeping mind had spooked him good. “C'mere,” Prompto murmured, sliding his arm across the other man's shoulders and pulling him into a hug. 

Noctis slumped against him, turned his body in against Prompto's own. A hand reached up and gripped loosely onto the front of his shirt, and the Prince buried his face into Prompto's shoulder, clinging to him for dear life. Prompto just carded his free hand through Noctis' hair, cradling him in his arms as best he could. And the whole while, he murmured soft, soothing words in his ear. “Talk to me,” He said. “Tell me what you saw,”

“Insomnia,” Noctis replied, his soft voice wavering. “Full of Imperial soldiers, shooting down innocent people left and right for no reason. Bodies of people I knew littering the ground. Blood splattered across the streets and walls and windows. And all I could think was _'This is my kingdom. I have to rule over a kingdom of corpses'_.” The hand that gripped onto Prompto's shirt clenched tighter, and he could hear the way Noctis tried to bite back his tears. “I saw my father lying dead on the steps of the palace. His blood was everywhere. I saw the Glaive; all dead.” 

“Oh Noct,” Prompto said through a sad sigh. 

“I can't get it out of my head, Prom,” He continued. “I tried to do what you said – to focus on something else, something better. But I can't. I just keep seeing the bodies of the people I love on the ground at my feet!”

He tightened his arm around Noctis' shoulders a little more and tipped his head to the side, resting it atop the others. “I know buddy, I know,” 

“I walked through the throne room in my dream,” Noctis said, after a few moments of silence. “Gladio was by the door, throat slashed from ear to ear, his blood spraying across the floors. His sword was in his hand, but whoever got him took him by surprise. Ignis wasn't too far away, impaled by a spear against a pillar. His glasses were on the floor by his feet – shattered. There was blood dripping from his mouth…” Noctis stopped then to swallow, curled himself in closer to Prompto. “And then I saw you...” He whispered. The words that left him next were faint, but Prompto heard them all the same – as if they'd been screamed from tallest mountain peek. “You were on the stairs leading up to the throne -” A shudder ran through Noctis, hitching his breath in his throat. “You were splayed across the stairs, like you were trying to crawl up them... There were bullet wounds everywhere. Your eyes were still open, your hand reaching for the throne...”

“Shh,” Prompto whispered, hugging him all the more tighter. “It was just a dream,”

But Noctis shook his head, clutching Prompto’s shirt tighter in his fist. So tight the material should have torn. “You were _dead_. Everyone was _dead_. And until I saw your body lying there, I didn't really feel anything. It was sad, and it was scary... But none of it really mattered _until I saw you_.”

Prompto felt his eyes well up, and shut them against the tears that threatened to fall. Those words; they struck him in a far different way than he figured Noctis meant them. They once again made his mind start to play all kinds of tricks. Did they mean that it was his friendship he valued more than the rest? Did they mean that he loved Prompto too? Why was _his_ death such a big deal? He was just a nobody, as compared to the others. What did his pathetic life mean when Noctis' whole family had died? He knew that he shouldn't be thinking such selfish thoughts when his friend needed him so badly, but his mind would not leave well enough alone.  

“Well,” Prompto said, doing his damnedest to try and force the tears and sadness and confusion and rage out of his voice. “The good thing is, that it was only a dream. I'm okay… Ignis and Gladio are just fine. We're still here, and we're going to make sure the Imperials pay for what they did to the King. I promise you that.”

He felt the way Noctis gave a weak nod, his soft hair brushing against the side of Prompto's cheek. But the Prince said no more. He just sat there still, clutching at Prompto's shirt, curled into him like a child. Prompto didn't mind, not at all. He just kept his arms wrapped around his friend and held him close, despite the way his entire body screamed at him to _do more than this_. He could feel the way Noctis' heart thumped too hard against his chest, felt the still unsteady way he breathed in shallow breaths. 

It wasn't fair, Prompto thought, the way bad things like this always happened to good people like Noctis. Yeah, his friend might have been a spoiled rich kid, who never had to worry about finding someone to love. Sure he was sometimes almost too aloof or lazy, but Prompto couldn't fault him for that. And yeah, maybe he didn't always take the best care of himself when he probably should have. But still, Noctis was a good person. He was kind and he cared, even if he didn't always show it. He had a good heart, and there was no doubt at all in Prompto's mind that Noctis was going to make a wonderful king. 

He just wished that it didn't have to happen under these terrible circumstances. 

Noctis shifted a little in his arms, his other arm wrapping itself around Prompto's waist. “Can you do something for me?” The Prince murmured, his voice still weak and filled with sorrow. 

“Anything,” Prompto replied. 

“Don't let me go.”

Once again, Prompto's heart halted in his chest and his stomach dropped. He opened his mouth the speak, but no words came. Blue eyes squeezed shut, this time the tears he'd tried to fend off dripped from the ends of his long dark lashes, falling silently and unnoticed in to the Prince's hair.

“I know it's a weird request, and -” Noctis started.

But Prompto cut him off with a soft shushing sound, his hand once again carding gently through dark locks at the back of Noctis' neck. “It's fine,” He said. “Like I said, I'll do anything you need me to.”

The Prince gave another weak little nod before he sat back, just enough to lift his head to look at Prompto. His big sapphire blue eyes blinked over at him in the semi-dark of the tent, looking far too wet for Prompto's liking. But the Prince gave a little smile and Prompto felt himself return it. As if reading one another’s mind, the pair broke apart and set about shifting their bedrolls closer together. Prompto lay atop his blankets, and let one arm fall off to the side, creating the perfect space for Noctis to lay. Noctis lay beside him then, turned onto his side, his arm draped across Prompto's stomach. 

He had to admit, even this was nice. Just to lay beside the man he loved more than life, to hold him close and pretend that this was the way it would always be.

The fingers of the hand that rested atop his stomach flexed and curled in idly, brushing against his shirt in a lazy, soothing way. “Thank you for this,” Noctis said quietly. Prompto could feel those deep blue eyes staring at him, though for some reason, the look in them felt different than it usually did. It was warmer somehow, and it sent a happy little shiver down Prompto's spine. 

Prompto turned his head to the side, meeting the Prince's gaze with his own. “Don't mention it,” He said. His mouth picked up in one corner then, unable to keep the little, lopsided smile off his face. 

Noctis' hand gripped at his waist then, gently though confidently, and tugged at him, urging Prompto to turn onto his side. “Come closer...” 

Not one to disappoint, Prompto turned to face the Prince, only noticing then how close they actually were. Noctis lay at the edge of his pillow, as close to Prompto's half of their bed at he could get. So close, that there was scarcely any space between their noses by the time Prompto had made himself more comfortable. Noctis slipped his knee between Prompto's and wound an arm around his waist, keeping him close to his own body as he blinked slow, still gazing at him in the dim light. 

A piece of dark hair fell into those deep eyes, and without thinking twice, Prompto lifted his hand to push it away. It was a gentle action, the tips of his fingers barely brushing against the Princes' forehead as they swept the soft strands aside. But the innocents of it brought a hint of a smile to Noctis' lips, his eyelids dropping to a half lowered state. 

“You should wear you hair out of your eyes more,” Prompto said, without thinking. His voice was soft and smooth, more honest than its usual playful tone. 

“Yeah?”

Prompto nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. His arm lowered itself again, his hands resting at his friend's waist instead. Being this close – so close that he could feel the way Noctis' chest expanded and contracted with each breath – had all but stolen the air from his lungs, and the voice from his throat. To feel the arms of his best friend around him this way stopped his heart, and set it afire in his chest. And to see the sleepy, dreamy look in those beautiful eyes... It was too much. 

Too much to hope for. Too much to think that there wasn't _something else_ going on there. Too much for Prompto to forget that he couldn't love this man the way he did. 

He felt himself blush, and tore his eyes away from his friend. This was insane, he thought. This couldn't be happening. He definitely had fallen asleep out under the stars, curled up with his Chocobo. But the way Noctis' arm felt draped across his hip felt real. The idle patterns his friends fingers traced against the small of his back felt real. The solidness of the body beside him felt _more_ real than anything ever had in any dream. And if this was a dream, it was certainly a goddamn cruel one. 

“Prompto?” 

“Hmm?”

But Noctis said nothing more. Instead, the hand that had been tracing those soothing patterns at his back left, only to reach between them and tip his chin back up, so their eyes met again. And with no hesitation, the Prince leaned in, and let his lips brush against Prompto's in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Shock froze him, his entire body going tense. A thousand things flashed through his mind in that instant, but none more prevalent than _I've never been kissed before._

He must have hesitated for too long, because before he had the chance to return it, Noctis pulled away. Prompto felt his cheeks redden even more, and was sure if his face grew any hotter, steam would pour out his ears. Though as he stared at Noctis, utterly dumbstruck at what had just happened, he saw the embarrassed way those fair cheeks deepened in a blush of his own. Noctis' hand fell away from Prompto's chin, and his eyes darted away. 

“I-” Noctis started, obviously surprised by his own actions. “I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking... It was stupid and impulsive and -”

But Prompto cut him off, cupping Noctis' cheek in one hand as he leaned in and returned the kiss given to him. Noctis' breath hitched in his throat, but he wasted no time in kissing back. His hand traveled up Prompto's chest and rested at the side of his neck. Their lips slotted together in a way Prompto had never imagined would be so perfect. Prompto slid his hand up and into Noctis' hair, cradling the back of his head in his palm ever so gently. 

They broke apart after a moment, Prompto's lips tingling pleasantly as he blinked dumbly over at the Prince. “Don't you dare apologize,” He murmured, tipping his head forward so their foreheads pressed together. He closed his eyes, a smile gracing his lips. “I wanted to... I just… didn't have the balls to make the first move.”

Long, delicate fingers ran up the side of his neck, traced the shape of his jaw. They followed the line of it up and into his hair, curling around blond strands as Noctis smiled back. “No?” Prompto shook his head in reply, dropping his hand to rest once more at his friend's waist. “And why's that?”

Prompto shrugged again, though he shifted in closer, tangled their legs tighter together. “Never thought you'd go for it.”

Noctis' smile turned soft then, the look in his eyes showing more emotion than Prompto could remember seeing. “You're way too hard on yourself.” His fingers idly twisted a strand of hair around them, before sliding back down his neck and chest, wrapping back around his slender waist. “Give yourself a little more credit.”

His blush deepened as Prompto looked away. Deep within his chest, he felt the old anxiety rising in him once more. There was no way that this was really happening. Noctis couldn't possibly have done that of his own free will... Someone had put him up to it. It _had_ to be a bet. There was no way that this beautiful creature in his arms would ever want someone like him. 

But Noctis wasn't laughing. No one was rushing into their tent to snap a picture of his embarrassed face. If anything, the way Noctis continued to cling to him made this glorious little moment all the more real. 

But was it? It sure felt real. 

“Hey,” the Prince said, drawing Prompto from his thoughts. “Are you alright? You're shaking,”

And he was. He hadn't realized it until Noctis had pointed it out, but the anxiety and the nervousness had built up so much in those handful of seconds, that his entire body shivered. Prompto took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and told his body silently to knock it off... to little avail. But nonetheless, he gave a weak nod and swallowed again. 

“I'll be okay,” He replied. “Just caught me off guard.” 

Noctis gave a wry smirk, the playful spark back in his sapphire eyes. “So you're saying I should warn you the next time I kiss you, hmm?”

His eyes widened in hopeful surprise. “N-next time?”

“Mm hmm,” The Prince hummed. “Like right now,” The words were spoken against Prompto's lips, before Noctis’ soft ones once again caught them in a slow, sweet kiss. One Prompto eagerly returned. They broke apart slow, though neither pulled too far away. “And now,” Noctis murmured, stealing another kiss. “Or now...”

They fell into an easy rhythm, their lips parting and joining in a sweet way that left Prompto weak. Though soon, those first few kisses lost their innocents, and Prompto felt a deeper need awaken in him. His hand pressed against the small of Noctis' back, pulling him in closer, while the Prince gripped at his hip. Lips parted, Noctis' catching Prompto's lower one between them as his head tipped to one side. 

The shaking in his body only grew worse then, feeling his friend pressed so close, and the way Noctis' knee slid up a touch higher between his thighs. It made the breath hitch in his throat, caused him to pull back from their kiss and lean back. His eyes grew wide and his lips parted as he peered across the pillow to where his friend lay. But there was no hesitance or regret in the deep blue gaze that met his glance. In fact, there was little blue left in the prince's eyes at all. His pupils had expanded and grown so wide that they nearly swallowed away all the colour his eyes held. Even so, Prompto still felt the same anxious tension claw at his chest, his throat, cutting off any words he had in that moment. 

Noctis blinked slow, his long lashes dropping all the way down to brush across the tops of his high cheekbones, before lifting again. His mouth pulled into the smallest of smiles and he lifted his hand to push the hair from Prompto's eyes, mirroring his earlier action. Calloused fingers were gentle as they traced the shape of Prompto's jaw, followed the line of his neck to trail down his chest. 

There was no way this way real. There was no way that this was actually happening, and Prompto was convinced of it by now. He'd fallen asleep beside the fire, and this was all just an incredibly realistic dream. Noctis was promised to another. It was his duty to marry Lady Lunafreya... He couldn't really be here, looking at him with that dreamy, _come hither_ look in his eyes, and that faint smile on those addictive lips. As real as he felt in Prompto's arms, as real as that kiss had tasted against his lips... This couldn't be truly happening. 

And yet, it was. 

His cheeks grew hot, and he knew that he'd likely turned a deeper shade of red than ever before as he finally broke their gaze, closing his mouth with a little huff through his nose. “Why are you doing this?” He heard himself ask, though he couldn't recall telling his mouth to say those words. 

Noctis pushed back a little ways, though he refused to let go of Prompto. “Because I've wanted to since the day I met you?” He replied. 

“But you can't,” Prompto argued, though his own hands clutched at the back of the prince's shirt.

“I'm not married yet,” He said with a tiny laugh. “I'm still a bachelor... for another little while anyway. And it's not like I haven't before.”

Prompto's eyes flicked up, a pale brow arching. “You have?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah,” His own brow arched in return. “Why?”

“Didn't if feel like you were cheating?” Prompto asked. 

“No, not really,” Noctis replied. “I was promised to Luna, yes, but until we’re wed, I'm still my own person. I can still do whatever I want. And if that's have a couple one-night stands here and there, than so be it.”

Prompto felt himself flush even more. “I see,”

A hand ran up and down his waist then, his own still holding tight to the others shirt. Noctis watched him quietly for a moment or two, not making another move, other than the gentle caress along his side. “I can stop, if it's bothering you?” He offered after a few moments.

But Prompto's eyes grew wide again, his mouth opening and closing several time as he searched for the right words. He wanted more than anything to stay just like this for the rest of the night. He wanted even more to turn himself over – body and soul – to the man he'd loved for the past several years. It was the fear in him, though, that kept Prompto from moving forward. The fear of not being good enough, of not being experienced... Of what this beautiful man would think when he saw what lay beneath his clothes. 

“I...” Prompto started, though it came out as more of a croak. He swallowed, and sighed through his nose. “It's not... I just... I'm not... I don't-”

“Was that your first kiss?” Noctis asked gently, moving in closer once more.

Embarrassed, Prompto nodded. “Not all of us are gorgeous princes who just have to look in someone's direction to make them fall into their arms,”

“No, some of us are honest and kind men, who have hearts too big for their bodies. Some of us are too good for the amount of shit they've been through. And it makes me wonder now no one has seen this in you.” Noctis said with more honesty in his voice than Prompto had ever heard before. 

“I'm not...” He shook his head, closing his eyes. “I'm not good enough for anyone.”

“Prompto,” The prince sighed, raising a hand to lift Prompto's chin, so he could look him in the eyes. “You are one of the best people I have ever met. And anyone would be more than lucky to have you.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes and shook his head again. “Easy enough for you to say,” He replied. 

Noctis just sighed and carded his fingers through Prompto's hair, resting his hand at the back of his neck. “It is,” He said. “Because it's true.” Prompto glanced up then, saw the way the Prince's lips picked up gently in the corner again. “C'mere,” He murmured, before leaning in and once more capturing Prompto's lips with his own.

It was a soft and slow kiss, lingering just long enough to make him sigh as they parted, only to join again. He shifted his leg over the others thigh, hooking it behind Noctis' to pull him back in tight to his body. The Prince smiled into their kiss, sliding his arm all the way around Prompto's waist. A hand slid up his back, pressed between his shoulder blades, just as a tongue pressed against his lower lip – soft and gentle, urging them to part. 

They did all too willingly, Prompto's own tongue moving to meet the other for a brief moment, hardly long enough to taste the others mouth. But it was enough. The one small, teasing taste was enough to undo whatever little restraint that Prompto had left. His own hand slid up the Prince's back, fingers gripping onto his shoulder as his lips parted again below Noctis'. Prompto was pushed onto his back then, Noctis hovering over him, propped up on one arm. His other hand roamed the length of Prompto's torso, stopping at his hip where it gripped into the heavy fabric of his pants. 

Noctis broke their kiss, only to press his lips to Prompto's jaw. Kisses trailed along his jaw and cheeks, down his neck, joined every now and then by the soft scrape of teeth against his flesh. Both of Prompto's arms wrapped around his friend's body, pulling and tugging at his shirt with each nip of his teeth and flick of his tongue. Blue eyes closed as his head dropped off to one side, baring his throat to the other man. Fingers pressed into the muscle that lined the Prince's shoulders, a soft sigh passed through parted lips.

It was as if his body reacted before his brain could catch up. He knew in the back of his mind that this wasn't right, as good as it felt. But all he could focus on was the way that those wicked lips pressed to a sensitive patch of skin behind his jawbone, before perfect teeth nipped at his earlobe. Prompto knew that the man above him was engaged to another. But his body didn't care, and sent all the blood from the rational part of his brain southward. He could feel the way he already grew stiff inside his pants, felt arousal growing all through him. And god, did it ever feel good. 

Those lips found his again, and the kiss that had once been gentle and slow turned hot and deep. Tongues met over and over again between parted mouths, quiet sighs and gasps for air filling the silence of their tent. Noctis lifted his head, breaking their kiss to breath in shallow breaths, peering down at Prompto in the semi-dark, raising his free hand to brush the hair off his face once again. His own chest rose and fell quicker than normal, his lungs burning with a need for air as he looked back up, blinking dumbly still, lips parted. 

“Don't-” Prompto said, though his voice trembled and wavered something fierce. “Don't stop,”

Without another word, Noctis shifted himself completely atop Prompto, who let his knees part so the other man could lay in the space between them. Mouths joined again, Prompto's arms winding around his friend's body, holding him close. He could feel the shift of muscle beneath the fabric of the others shirt with each little movement. Felt the hammering of his heart against his back. Noctis was warm and firm and solid in his arms, more real than any dream could ever make him out to be. 

This _was_ real. This _was_ happening. And that knowledge brought a quiet whimper from the back of his throat and he poured every ounce of desire and devotion he could into that kiss. This was everything he'd ever wanted, the only thing he'd dreamed of for far too long. But now, those dreams were his reality, and Prompto had almost no idea on where to start. 

He'd never done this before, never even been kissed until moments ago. In the back of his mind, that old fear of failure and inadequacy flickered to life again, whispering in his ear how he'd only end up disappointing his friend. But Prompto just tightened one arm around Noctis' waist, tugging at the hem of his shirt with needy fingers. The other hand slid up his back, up his neck, and tangled into Noctis' soft charcoal hair. The shirt lifted away slowly, exposing a patch of smooth, flawless skin that Prompto couldn't even begin to resist trailing his fingers along. 

Noctis gave a quiet sigh, his whole body shuddering pleasantly at the contact, lips pulling into a smile as he broke away from their kiss again. He pressed them instead to the side of Prompto's neck once more, one hand moving down Prompto's waist and hip. It hooked behind this thigh then, lifting his leg at the knee so Noctis could settle their hips closer together. 

A blush coloured Prompto's cheeks then, knowing that there way no way in hell that Noctis couldn't feel the way he'd grown hard already. That blush only deepened as he felt the outline of the Prince's cock press into the grove of his hip – just as hard as his own was. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Prompto grinned at the fact that he'd been the one to cause that reaction. He'd been the one to turn somebody on that way. It was his body, his mouth – his kiss – that had made Noctis hard. That secret grin graced his lips then, as he tipped his head back against the pillows, once again baring his throat to the other man. Noctis placed open mouthed kisses all long it, marred it with bite marks and little bruises. 

Prompto pushed the other man's shirt up further, rucking it up past his ribs. His skin was so soft, so smooth beneath his hands, Prompto was sure he'd never tire of feeling it. Fingers trailed down his back, mapping every dip of muscle, each curve. The heat from it warmed him from within and from without. There were scars here and there; Some faded and worn smooth from the years, others still fresh and rough beneath his hands. But Noctis didn't seem to care. Instead, his own hand slid back up Prompto's thigh, his fingers edging ever so slightly below Prompto's shirt. 

The blond gripped the other man's shirt then in both hands, hauling over his head and down his well defined arms. Noctis smirked then, sitting back on his heels as he shook the garment free from his arms, tossing it carelessly off to one side. Prompto couldn't help but stare then, looking up at his friend with wide blue eyes. He'd known that Noctis was gorgeous – that much was clear as day to anyone with eyes in their head. But to see him now – his pants riding dangerously low around his slender hips, bare from the waist of them up – Prompto felt his throat dry up. 

While not nearly as built as someone like Gladio, Noctis was more than well defined. The curve of his shoulders flowed down into strong arms, corded with lean muscle. His chest was a smooth expanse of fair skin begging to be littered with bites and bruises. There was definition to his abdomen, and a particularly alluring line of muscle drew Prompto's eye lower, to the portion of his body still clothed. Prompto could see the way Noctis pants had grown tight around his crotch, could see the outline of his cock through the fabric. The sight alone was enough to make his mouth water, and his breath pick up with desire. 

He swallowed as he sat up to wrap one arm around the other man's waist, his other hand cupping the side of his face as he drew him into another kiss. Noctis returned it without a second thought, his own hands resting at Prompto's waist. It was a short kiss, just enough to tease, before Prompto pulled his mouth away, pressing his lips instead to Noctis' jaw, mimicking the way the other had kissed him moments ago. He trailed kisses down his neck, letting his teeth scrape ever so gently over the sensitive skin over Noctis' jugular, while his hands slid down the Prince's back. 

A hand fisted in Prompto's hair then, and a low sigh escaped Noctis' mouth. Prompto kissed further down, following the line of his friend's neck, down his chest. He let his teeth graze over one of the others nipples, listened as he gave a soft hiss of pleasure. Taking that as a good sign, Prompto let his mouth seal over it then, his tongue flicking over the sensitive nub for a moment before moving onto the other. Blue eyes flicked upwards then, risking a quick glance at the others face. And god, he wished he didn't. 

Noctis' mouth hung open, though a smile graced his lips. Big blue eyes had fluttered shut, and his head had tipped back just enough so the column of his throat was stretched to its full length. Dark hair fell back from his face, and for once, all the hard lines of worry and concern had smoothed away, leaving the Prince looking his age for a change. He looked at peace, revelling in the simple pleasure of someone's lips against his skin. And that someone was Prompto. 

It didn't take long before Noctis pushed Prompto back down to the pillows, though he didn't resume his previous position on top of him. No, instead he remained sat against his own heels, looking down at Prompto with a lusty gaze, his lower lip pulled between his teeth in one corner. Calloused fingers slid up his waist once more, this time pushing his shirt along with them. 

Prompto's breath hitched in his throat – a small gasp of fear escaping him as one hand shot out to grab hold of Noctis' wrist. “Noct -” He said, eyes looking up to the other man, filled with a sudden fear he never thought he'd feel in this moment. 

Concern painted Noctis' face, hands halting where they sat. “What is it?” He asked gently. “Are you okay?” Prompto made no movements or sounds, just blinked up at his friend, breath echoing hollowly in the silence around them. But Noctis just tipped his head curiously to one side, pushing his hands up ever so slightly again. Prompto's grip at his wrist grew more firm, holding it in place, and blue eyes pleaded with him to stop. “Prom… what's wrong?”

“L-leave it...” He murmured. 

“Why?”

Prompto shook his head, gripped with a new sense of nervous tension he'd never experienced before. “It's fine… Nothing. Just... Leave it on.” 

Noctis let his hands fall away from Prompto's waist, sat them instead on his narrow hips, still looking so concerned that it sent a wave of guilt through Prompto. “Talk to me,” He asked quietly, shaking Prompto's hand from his wrist, so he could instead slide their fingers together. “Did I do something to upset you?” His other hand reached up then, gentle fingers caressing his cheek. The Prince raised their joined hands and pressed his lips to the backs of Prompto’s knuckles, looking down at him still.

“Y-you really don't need to see that...” Prompto stammered once more, closing his eyes and all but shying away from Noctis' touch. 

“See what?” Noctis urged, though gently. 

Prompto shook his head and turned his face away from Noctis, biting down on his lower lip to fend off the building anxiety. He knew that if he was to ever become intimate with someone - if he was to ever lose his virginity - he'd have to disrobe. He'd have to let his partner see him bared, let them see how disfigured he was beneath his clothes. Part of him had always believed that he never would have a problem with it, especially in the heat of the moment. He believed that he wouldn't even care whether or not his partner saw the angry red marks etched into the skin around his stomach, hips and thighs. He always thought that when this moment came, and when he found a person he trusted enough to turn himself over in this way, that the last thing on his mind would be how he looked. 

But here he was, gripped tightly by his old demons. Here he was, pulling away from the one thing he wanted just for him. Here he was, letting his insecurities get the best of him like he always did. 

Anger rose up in him, directed at no one but himself as tears stung the backs of his eyes. Prompto's jaw clenched tight to stop himself from screaming at how fucking stupid he was, to stop himself from crying out in rage. This was ridiculous, and he knew it. There was absolutely no need for this hesitance, but he couldn't help it.

The hand that had been at his cheek left then, the tips of Noctis' fingers drawing a gentle trail down his throat, over his collarbones. Lower, down his chest and abdomen. Softly, they slid under his shirt, just enough to brush against the skin that rode above his belt. Prompto's breath hitched again, his pain and fear etching across his face as those fingers crept slowly higher.

“Hey, it's okay,” Noctis murmured, leaning down then to press his forehead to Prompto's temple. “Just relax... I've got you,” His hand pressed flat to Prompto's stomach below his shirt, long fingers splaying out across his skin. Prompto gritted his teeth, letting Noctis slide his hand up further, the shirt catching on the other man's wrist, lifting as it moved up his body. Prompto's eyes squeezed tighter, and an involuntary little whimper left him, only for Noctis to press his lips to his cheek. “Do you want me to stop?”

Prompto sucked a breath in through his teeth, and exhaled it slow, trying his very best to combat the overwhelming torrent of nerves that washed over him. But he shook his head, despite the fact he still didn't look at Noctis. “No,” He answered, with a hint more confidence than he really felt. 

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure,”

Noctis nodded against Prompto's head, pressing another soft kiss to the corner of his mouth this time, before he sat back once more. He felt Noctis untangle their fingers, his other hand slipping under the shirt with the first. They were warm against his flesh, kind. Gentle and unassuming, almost loving in a way. The feeling of them was almost enough to block out the feel of the prince's gaze as it came to rest on the exposed patch of skin below his naval. He couldn't fend off the shivering that started in his body then, couldn't seem to relax his wound up nerves. That was, until he felt the soft press of lips to his stomach.

Prompto's eyes flashed open then, gasping once more, though this time out of pleasant surprise. Noctis' hands had reached his chest by now, his shirt pushed up so far it was just as well that it was off. His entire torso was on display, and instead of the shocked – or horrified, Prompto was never sure which it would be – look that he'd assumed Noctis would be wearing, the Prince was instead laving gentle kisses to his abdomen. He let those hands pull the shirt over his head, watched as it too was tossed aside as Noctis lifted his head, looking down with a warm smile, hands running along Prompto's now bare torso. 

But the shivering didn't stop, even when the Prince leaned forward and pressed his forehead to his sternum. He lay on his back, gazing up at the canvas tent overhead, breathing too hard for the little they'd done. Both hands had balled into fists around the blankets below him as he allowed Noctis to explore his body in a tender way he'd never expected anyone would ever treat him with. 

He let out a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut again, feeling those lips press against a section of skin Prompto knew was still littered with deep red stretch marks. “I'm sorry,” He breathed, as his eyes opened again, peering upwards. “I'm sorry,”

“What for?” Noctis murmured against his stomach, his breath soft against his skin. 

Prompto gave a little laugh that sounded almost like a sob, and waved one hand down the length of himself. “This,”

When Noctis made no reply, Prompto shook his head, biting back the tears again. But the prince crawled up his body then, kissing a trail that ended at his lips. It was a deep kiss, slow and sultry as he lay back between Prompto's still-parted thighs. Their hips pressed together in the same dangerously tempting way as before, as Noctis slid on arm under Prompto's neck to support himself, the other one resting at the narrow point of Prompto's waist. 

Prompto would have lied if he said that being skin to skin – chest to chest – like this didn't feel a thousand times better. He'd be lying if he told himself that the smooth warmth of Noctis' body against his didn't feel as good, as right, as it did. And somewhere between the kissing and losing himself in the feel the others body, the shivering began to subside. He gave a little sigh, hesitantly reaching up to rest his hands on the waist of the body above him. 

Noctis broke their kiss, only to press a softer, chaste on to his lips instead. “Why would you apologize,” He began, kissing him again. “For being so beautiful?” 

Blue eyes welled with shocked tears as he blinked up at Noctis. “I-”

But his friend simply shushed him quietly, before kissing his temple, wiping away a fallen tear with his lips. “Don't argue,” He whispered. “Just accept the damn compliment,” 

Prompto couldn't fight the little laugh that left him, a smile breaking its way out onto his trembling lips. “Okay,” He replied. “I won't argue.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Noctis smiled softly, nuzzling into the side of Prompto's neck with a quiet little laugh. “Good,”

They lay there like that for some time, sharing lazy, deep kisses and letting their hands explore new bodies. It was a nice feeling, Prompto thought at one point, to be treated as if someone actually loved him. Noctis was never rough or forceful, never pushed him into something he did not wish to do. He didn't assume that everything was on the table at all times, and took care to make sure that Prompto was comfortable. It wasn’t always verbalized, or asked aloud. It was more in the way his hands moved, the way he’d pause to see if Prompto hesitated. It was in the tiny glances. Little things that made Prompto feel safe here, in the arms of his best friend. 

It was those same little things that made the love he felt for Noctis grow even more.

But before long, the kissing and simple touching was not near enough. His body began to crave more. By now, each tiny shift of Noctis' hips against his would shift the fabric of his pants over his achingly hard cock, and sent a shock of pleasure through him. Each nip of the prince's teeth to his already over sensitive skin drew tiny little moans from his lips. Each little moan earned him a smirk from the man atop him.

A sudden brazen streak ran through his mind, moving his hands of its own accord. They trailed down Noctis' back, their fingers digging into the firm muscle beneath them. They halted at the small of the Prince's back for a moment, only to turn and slide into the back pockets of his pants, both of them then gripping at his backside. Noctis made a pleased little noise against Prompto's neck, before giving a seductive laugh as his teeth nipped at his earlobe. 

His hips rolled forward then, pressing down against Prompto's in a deliberate way that drew a low sigh from them both. The friction was almost deliriously good, and send a lovely little flutter through Prompto's entire body. He gripped harder at Noctis' backside, urging him silently to do it again. Though as he did, Prompto's own hips arched up as best they could, grinding himself against the other. Noctis moaned, his hand reaching down to pull Prompto's thigh back further. His own leg bent out to the side, wedging under Prompto's raised one, to give himself better leverage to continue the slow grind they created. 

Pleasure washed over Prompto in waves, astonished at the way this felt so fucking much better than his own hand ever had – and they were still partially clothed. Perhaps it was the intimacy of the moment between them that did it? He didn't know, nor did he really care. All he knew was that he'd never experienced pleasure this ways before... And they'd hardly begun. His back arched up a little, shoulders pressing into the bedroll below him as he too gave a low moan. 

Noctis' lips attacked his throat and shoulders once again, unafraid to bite down, or suck on patches of skin, littering Prompto in little purple bruises. Bruises he knew would draw questions from the others come morning. But they'd deal with that bridge when they came to it. Prompto took one hand from the pockets of the other and slid it up into Noctis' hair, tugging on it just enough to make the Prince look up. It was then that he caught him in a kiss, letting his tongue pass through parted lips to meet the others. 

The other man let one hand slide between their bodies then, his hips stilling as it crept down Prompto's stomach... down past his naval to where his pants rode low around his slim hips. Fingers edged over the belt buckle that held his pants closed, brushed along the line of his solid cock in a teasing way that made Prompto shudder. His palm then cupped his length, grinding down on it, massaging in a way that drew the air from Prompto's lungs, forcing him to break their kiss. 

“N-Noct-” He breathed, gripping at the others backside that much tighter, hips rolling up into that touch. The other man trailed the tip of his nose up the underside of Prompto's chin, only to lean down and kiss him winded again. Already, he could feel the way precome had begun to form at his tip, smearing against his abdomen with each downward grind of Noctis' hand. 

His own hand left Noctis' backside then, working its way between their bodies as well. That brazen streak hadn't left him yet, and instead of repeating the action,  his fingers set about undoing the fastenings of Noctis' pants. Prompto pulled back from their kiss, teeth catching hold of Noctis' lower lip, tugging at it playfully. As the zipper was pulled down, Prompto looked up into the Prince's eyes then, silently seeking permission to proceed. But the look that was returned was all the answer he needed. 

Dark hair fell into deeper eyes as Noctis peered down at him, shocked a little by the forward nature of his actions. But the lust in those eyes, and the slight part of those flushed and kiss bruised lips made it abundantly clear that Noctis wasn't about to stop now, if Prompto wasn't. Prompto let his fingers creep below the open flap of Noctis' pants, graze through the little patch of short, soft hairs that ran down below his waistline. The prince's breath hitched this time, the hand under Prompto's head gripping at the pillow a little. 

But at the last moment, his hesitation crept back up, and before he could let his hand slide below the waistline of Noctis' underwear, they stopped. Instead, they slid lower, above the soft cotton fabric that still hid his friends cock from view. They traced the line of his cock, feeling the length of it in full for the first time – blue eyes widening in surprise at the size. Noctis' eyes fluttered closed at the contact, a little sigh leaving him as he rolled his hips down into the touch. Prompto's cheeks flushed once again, as his hand slid tentatively up the other man's length, then back down, applying as much pressure as his still trembling hand would allow. At the same time, he leaned up and latched his mouth onto the join between Noctis' neck and shoulder, sucking a bruise of his own onto that beautiful fair skin. 

Noctis wasted no time then, pulling one handed at the belt that held his pants to his waist, tugging the button and zipper of them open and pushing them down over his hips. His hand reached between them again, mimicking the way Prompto's hand – tracing the shape of his cock, feeling every inch of it before gripping it through his underwear and stroking in a slow, teasing way. Prompto felt as if he couldn't breathe for a moment, the air catching in his throat as this new kind of pleasure washed over him. Noctis' hand was steady and sure, not an ounce of hesitation in the way he moved. There was a confidence to his grasp, as if he knew that what he did felt good. And god above, did it ever feel good. 

Prompto's every nerve seemed to spark with pleasure, and the low sigh that left him was likely louder than necessary, but he couldn't help it. His free hand pushed at the other man's pants, shoving them lower and lower – as far as he could reach without moving from the position he was in. Noctis had gotten the hint all the same, and kicked them the rest of the way off, balling them up in a heap at the foot of the bed. The prince leaned in, once again nuzzling at the side of his neck, pressing lazy, breathless kisses to Prompto's shoulders and chest every so often.

He only stilled his hand when he instead reached for the waistband of Prompto's pants, pushing them lower to repay the favor. But the Prince hesitated, lifting his head to once more let their gazes meet. He blinked slow, pushing at Prompto's pants, with a questioning gaze. “May I?” He asked. 

Arching his neck back and drawing in shallow breaths of air, Prompto gave a fevered nod. “Oh god, please,” He breathed.

Noctis gave a low chuckle as he sat back, just enough to haul Prompto's pants down around this thighs, and pull them off.

Once more, the feeling of the other man's eyes on him gave Prompto an uneasy, unsettled feeling. He looked up at the prince, that nervousness apparent in his eyes. Now there was even less cloth covering him, more of his flawed skin on display to be judged, to be mocked. But there was no judgment whatsoever in the gaze that met his – once it had taken its time wandering over his body. Instead, there was a burning hunger in those deep blue eyes. An intense need, a yearning almost. Full lips had parted as Noctis stared down at him, all but drooling. 

It was that look, that feeling of being desired, that began to push the tension in Prompto's mind aside. It drew his smile back out, albeit in a muted way. Just a simple flicker of it danced across his lips  as he blinked up at the Prince, his hands reaching out to the other man once more.

Noctis' laugh turned more into a groan, leaning down over Prompto's body at his urging. Slick lips pressed against his neck, down his shoulders and chest. Further still they moved, sharp teeth taking a moment at each nipple to nip and tug, to let the prince's tongue give them a playful flick. Prompto felt his cock strain against the fabric of his underwear, and he bit down on his lower lip to refrain from crying out. But further still those lips kissed, following the line than ran down the centre of his body.

Prompto squirmed below the touch of the other man, back arching up to press into it. Noctis' hands slid down his ribs, down his waist to rest at his hips. Kisses peppered his stomach, teeth nipping and scraping here and there. A devilish tongue trailed between the lines of his abdomen, his soft breath fanning out across his fevered skin. Quiet whimpers left him, his hand darting down to fist in Noctis' hair as those kisses moved lower. The prince's nose traced the line of soft, fine blond hairs that ran from Prompto's naval, down to the waistband of his underwear. 

He could hear the way Noctis' breath rattled in his throat, wavering with each exhale against his skin. Felt the reverence in each touch, the deliberateness with which he took his time – almost as if he were mapping each and every inch of Prompto's skin, committing it to his memory. But was he doing it for his own benefit, or was it for Prompto's? Did he think that just because Prompto had never done anything of this sort before, that he had to treat him like glass? Was he under the impression that Prompto _wanted_ to be treated like some sort of precious gemstone? 

Well, a part of him did. Part of him always wanted his first time to be this sort of sinfully romantic and sweet. Wanted it to be exactly this sort of slow build – Exploring each others bodies and minds alike. He just never expected that it would happen that way. Especially not with another man... Not with Noctis. 

It was stupid little things like this – this slow, gentle and deliberate touching – that made Prompto's heart hammer harder in his chest. It was stupid little things that his mind took and ran away with – like the way Noctis' breath would hitch and stutter – that made him believe that maybe there was more to this experience than his friend just looking for a way to escape the horrors of the life they lived now. It was the stupid little things like the way Noctis pressed his forehead to his abdomen, like he was hesitating, wrestling within himself on how to proceed, that made Prompto's heart clench, only to swell with love a million times stronger than before. 

A low, almost growl left the back of Noctis' throat, his fingers hooking into the waistband of Prompto's underwear, tugging them lower on his hips. “Tell me to stop,” He murmured, the waver in his voice stronger than ever before. “Because I won't unless you tell me to,”

Soft lips pressed to the newly exposed skin, making Prompto groan out a little wavering sound of need. “Noct, please...” He said again, propping himself up on one arm so he could look down at the other man. Noctis looked up, as much fear and concern in his own eyes as there was in Prompto's. There was an expectancy in his gaze too, as if he was preparing himself for the let down. A let down that Prompto was not about to give. He shifted up on the bedroll, just enough to slide his underwear down more. “Don't stop,”

“But-”

Prompto shook his head and untangled his fingers from Noctis' hair, placing them under his chin instead to guide him back up his body. “It's okay,” he murmured, kissing his friend's mouth once more. “I want this,”

Noctis returned the sweet kiss Prompto had given to him, pressed their foreheads together. Deep blue eyes closed, long lashes dusting across his cheekbones again. “I don't want to push you,”

“You aren't,” Prompto whispered. He carded his hand through Noctis' hair again, cupping his face in both hands as he kissed him again. “I have wanted this for too long to let it go now.”

The other man lifted his head, peering down. His brows knitted together in the middle, and his eyes grew wide with surprise, lips parting with words he wanted to say that never made it out. “Prompto... I-”

“Shh,” He said to cut the others words off before they began. He let his hands slip down the Prince's body, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his underwear too, pushing them lower down his hips, as Noctis had done to him. “Don't talk... Just... Just keep going,”

Noctis reached down and pulled them the rest of the way off, leaving himself completely bare before Prompto's eyes. And lord above, what a sight he was, as he sat back on his heels. But strong hands reached for Prompto then, pulled him up too so he was on his knees. Those hands slid up his chest and around his neck, urging him closer. 

Thinking it only fair, Prompto slid his own underwear the rest of the way off, then shuffled closer to the body that seemed to call for his. There was a quiet confidence in the simple action. An action he did every day before he bathed. An action he did every time he changed his clothes. But for once in his life, Prompto didn't look down at his own body with disgust. For once, he didn't dwell on the fact that his thighs were marred with still angry, red stretch marks. For once, he didn't care that Noctis' fingers slid across the plethora of faded marks across his stomach and waist. All he cared about was strong arms that wrapped around him, that pulled him in tight.

The prince pulled Prompto into his lap, one arm slung low around his waist, the other hand tucking the hair out of Prompto's eyes. He smiled softly, his gaze filled with something that Prompto had never seen before... From anyone. There was fondness there, warmth, and yet, something more that Prompto couldn't put a finger on. It was a confusing look. But he didn't have long to think on it before he was pulled into a sweet kiss once more. 

Being this close to Noctis was intoxicating. The feeling of his skin against Prompto's own was like heaven. But this time, there was nothing separating them. He could feel Noctis' skin against the inside of his thighs, feel the way their cocks pressed together. It sent a shiver through him. One hand gripped at Noctis' shoulder, the other slid between them, following the line of muscle down the prince's body. Tentatively, he let his fingers brush against the head of Noctis' cock, in a shy touch. Noctis drew a sharp breath in through his nose at the contact, one hand gripping at Prompto's backside.

Taking that as  good sign, Prompto let his hand wrap around his shaft, stroking slow. The prince gave a quiet sigh against Prompto's lips, his teeth nipping at his lower lip quickly before kissing him again. That little sigh boosted his confidence again, made his hand grip a little more firmly, stroke with a more sure way. From time to time, he'd let his thumb circle around the head, collecting the beading precome there, to slick the others shaft more. Noctis reached between them too, after a moment or two of losing himself to the pleasure he felt, and repeated the action, stroking in time with the way Prompto did. 

If being touched by someone else through his pants had felt good, this surely must have been paradise. Noctis' grip on him wasn't too firm or too loose, the roughness of his palm creating just the right amount of friction to make his eyes blur. He whimpered into the kiss, hips shifting forward restlessly, pushing himself into Noctis' palm more. 

He tried so hard not to think that this was everything he wanted his first time to be. He tried harder not to let his heart swell a little more with each kiss, with each touch. Prompto tried, he really did, because he knew better than to fall in love with someone he couldn't ever have. But for all his trying, he failed. And before he knew it, his heart ached in his chest with need for more than just the physical. It ached to say the words he'd wanted to say for far too long, and to have them returned in kind. They clawed at his throat, and instead of letting them out, Prompto just poured them into the kiss the pair shared. 

And for a moment, Prompto thought that maybe... Just maybe… Noctis was doing the same. 

That slow pace didn't last, and before long, the pair were clutching at one another’s bodies, breathing heavy as they mouthed at each other’s skin. Prompto's every nerve was alight with pleasure, it coursed through him in ways he'd never known. Boiled his blood, blurred his vision and his thoughts. Though despite the haziness that fogged his brain, on thing stood out loud and clear. 

He wanted _more_. 

His hip shifted back against the hand Noctis still had at his backside, teeth scraping against the other man's collarbones. Noctis sucked in a breath through his teeth, and let out an airy moan, his head falling back. “C'mon,” Prompto urged in his ear, nipping at the lobe. “Don't stop,”

The prince all but growled again, clutching Prompto tight to him, just long enough to flip him back to the bedroll, to settle between his thighs again. He took hold of Prompto's hands then, pinned them to the pillow above his head as his hips rolled forward, grinding their cocks together, pleasuring them both. Prompto hitched his legs back, his back arching up into Noctis' body as he sighed audibly. 

The air around them had grown hot and musty, though when that had happened, Prompto couldn't remember exactly. But sweat had started to form on his skin, and had already slicked Noctis' hair to his face as he buried it into Prompto's neck. He broke one hand free from the prince's grasp, snaked it around the others body, clawed at the damp skin of his back. Behind closed eyes, sparks and stars of a thousand colours flashed with each roll of Noctis' hips, each glorious slide of skin on sweat-slicked skin. 

But even this – This wonderful slow grind – wasn't enough for Prompto. He wanted to _feel_ more, _experience_ more. God only knew when he'd get another chance like this, with Noctis or anyone for that matter. They put their lives in harms way far too often, fought too many demons and beasts, for Prompto the think that there'd ever be a true happy ending for him. An ending where he found someone he loved more than he did Noctis, where he married them and raised a family – maybe even got a Chocobo or two. That future was a fantasy, and he knew it. And this right now, this was likely the best shot he'd have at experiencing what it felt to be loved... At least, in the physical definition of the word anyway. 

Noctis’ hips rolled down against his over and over, drawing quiet grunts of pleasure from the back of his throat. His skin was fever-hot, tingling with pleasure and more. Prompto tipped his head back, sucking a hissing breath through his teeth before his mouth opened in a soundless moan. Noctis forced his hips down harder, all but growling himself. The Prince’s hand grabbed at the back of his thigh, hauled his leg back further, hooked it over his elbow before he leaned down to attack Prompto’s mouth with his own again. 

Everything piled together drove Prompto’s heart rate through the roof, sent waves of pleasure pooling low in his belly. And he knew that if this kept up for too long, this would be the furthest they got. He sighed, the hand at Noctis' shoulders slid down his back, once more gripping at the firm muscle of his backside. “Noct...” He panted. “S-stop,”

Noctis halted immediately, the instant the word had left his lips, and his head snapped up. One more, a concerned gaze met Prompto's eye, as Noctis released his other hand from the vice-like grip he'd been holding it in. “What? Are you okay?”

It was sweet, Prompto thought as he gave a gentle smile up at the other man, while he tucked a damp strand of hair behind his ear, just how worried about him Noctis was. It almost made him believe that maybe the prince really did love him. But he just gave a nod, blinking slow. “I'm fine,” He replied, though his voice sounded almost weak with the need and desire he felt. Noctis' eyebrows knit together for a moment, though he leaned his cheek into Prompto's touch, making the blond give a quiet, fond little laugh. “Just needed a second,”

“Oh?” Noctis replied, the concern slowly filtering off his face. “What, got you riled up already, huh?”

Prompto snorted, rolling his blue eyes sarcastically. “Some of us haven't done this before,”

“Makes for two of us,” Noctis murmured. His lips pressed to the underside of Prompto's jaw, hand scratching gently at Prompto's scalp. “Never gotten past first base with another guy before,”

“I've never _gotten to_ first base with anyone, so shut it,” 

Noctis gave a low chuckle and scraped his teeth along Prompto's throat. “Gonna have to make me,”

Prompto grinned, and sat up, all but shoving Noctis back down onto the bedroll. “Maybe I will,” He replied. His own voice sounded foreign in his ears then, much lower and more seductive than normal. Noctis looked up at him as he propped himself up on one arm, a brow arched, almost daring him to try. 

And so he did. Though he had no real idea what he was doing, had no idea if he was going to be a disappointment yet again, Prompto leaned down and captured Noctis' mouth in a deep kiss, his hand snaking down the Prince's toned body. He let his fingers feel each dip and plane of muscle, mapping it silently in his minds eye, as to never forget the way Noctis felt under his hands. It moved down the soft, sensitive skin of Noctis' lower abdomen, grazed through the slick coating of precome that smeared across his stomach. And with more confidence than he actually felt, Prompto once more wrapped his hand around the others cock, stroking him steadily. 

Noctis moaned into their kiss, his hand reaching up to run through Prompto's hair. His hips arched up, pushing himself into Prompto's grip as his hand slid down his shaft. But Prompto wasn't about to stop there. He broke their kiss after a moment or two, and instead pressed his mouth to the prince's neck. As Noctis had done, Prompto left a trail of lingering kisses to the others skin as he slid down his body, trailed his tongue from pelvis to naval. He kissed lower, shifting himself so he knelt between the others parted thighs. 

Lips dusted along the inside of those thighs, ghosted kisses across his stomach, teasing the other. He could already taste the sweet, salty taste of precome on his lips, on his tongue, and there was no hiding the little moan that left him because of it. Noctis' breathing had grown ragged in those handful of moments, his hand fisting in Prompto's hair a little tighter. He shot a quick glance upwards, and smirked to himself at what he saw. 

The Prince's eyes had dropped closed, his mouth open in a silent moan. A lust filled flush coloured those perfect cheeks, and his shoulders arched up off the bedroll. “Goddamnit, Prom,” He sighed through gritted teeth. “You _fucking tease_ ,” 

Prompto laughed, his voice low, and still sounding strange in his own ears. It wasn't hard to tell that Noctis was enjoying himself, despite his cursing. With each kiss lower, with each flick of Prompto's tongue, the Prince's cock gave a twitch in his hand, more precome beading on its head every time Prompto would swipe it with his thumb. But as fun as the teasing was, he couldn't leave his prince wanting. 

Hesitantly, Prompto leaned down and flicked his tongue across the head, and earned a soft gasp from the other man. He let his lips wrap around it then, sliding them down the shaft slow, sucking in as he did. The moan that left Noctis in that moment was absolutely _filthy_ , and it sent a shudder down Prompto's spine. There was no way in hell that the others hadn't heard it – even if Gladio did sleep like a goddamn rock. It was too loud amongst the otherwise silent night.  But Prompto didn't care. _He'd_ caused that beautiful sound. _He'd_ been able to make someone else feel good. For once in his life, it felt like he was doing something right.

He let instinct guide him then, let his mouth follow the same stroking pattern as his hand, swirling his tongue around the shaft from time to time. Other times he'd suck harder, and take the other man as deep in to his throat as he possibly could before he gagged. Prompto couldn't go on what he knew felt good, because he'd never experienced it. He couldn't follow routine, because he'd never done it before either. But from the way Noctis' hand had gripped his hair tighter, and his moans had choked off into ragged sighs, Prompto assumed he was doing well enough. 

And were he honest, he could have stayed there all night. Hearing those low, throaty sounds being gritted out through clenched teeth, feeling that hand in his hair... It was almost as much a turn on as the feeling of Noctis' hands on him. It sent wave after wave of pleasure tingling down his spine, made his own cock harder than ever. Almost without thinking, Prompto spread his own knees, reached down his own body to take himself in hand. The grip he had on himself was anything but hesitant, losing himself in the moment as he stroked in languid, steady motions... The way he was all too familiar with. 

Noctis looked down then, watching with a lust filled gaze as Prompto jerked himself off. Each breath he exhaled was joined by a ragged little grunt as the Prince raised his other hand to push his own hair off his eyes. There was something dirty about letting Noctis watch him that way. Something both wrong and empowering at once. And because he seemed to enjoy it, Prompto purposely slowed his own hand down, gliding it up and down his length, twisting his wrist... Rolling his own hips forward into his hand. Noctis almost growled then, releasing his own hair to grip on to the pillow below his head. 

Heat and pressure had started pooling in Prompto's lower abdomen again, pleasure swimming through his every nerve, replacing the fear and anxiety that had been there before. And if this was as far as they got before Prompto couldn't hold off the inevitable, than so be it. 

It seemed though, that Noctis had more in mind. He gave a slightly more demanding tug on Prompto's hair, making Prompto look up, though he didn't remove his mouth from around the others cock. The prince gave a little smirk, releasing his hair to cup the underside of his jaw instead. His thumb brushed against the corner of Prompto's mouth, where it stretched to accommodate his girth, and bit down on his own lip. “Fuck, you're so goddamn gorgeous,” Noctis murmured, shaking his head almost in disbelief. “C'mere,”

Prompto let his mouth slide off the others head then with a wet _pop_ , and crawled up the others body again, only to be pulled into another kiss. The prince sat up enough to push Prompto back over onto his back, and wasted no time slipping down between Prompto's thighs. Teeth sank into the soft flesh of his inner thigh, leaving perfect little bruises as he repaid the slow torture. Soft lips pressed everywhere but where Prompto wanted them to, making him whine and whimper. Though it was the trailing of that filthy, filthy tongue along the thick vein that ran along the underside of his cock that made Prompto moan like a harlot. 

A wet heat enveloped him then, slid down his shaft until he felt Noctis’ nose brush against his pelvis. His hand shot down to rest at the back of the Prince’s head, fingers tangling in thick strands of dark hair, his back arching. Tendrils of that same dark hair brushed across the inside of his thighs, both tickling and pleasuring him all at once. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Prompto swore, the word drawn out through a moan. He’d heard, from the time he was old enough to know what sex was, that having someone do this was likely more pleasurable than the sex itself. And Prompto was beginning to believe it. There was no way that anything could ever feel better than this. The heat, the pressure, the slow swirl of that tongue… Nothing that came to mind could make this better. 

Until it did.

Noctis’ hand moved up the inside of his thigh, the other one sliding up his torso. Prompto pushed himself up onto one arm, looking down to watch what the Prince did. But the hand that slid up his chest kept moving, his fingers creeping along his neck, up his chin. They tugged at it then, pulling his mouth open. Prompto parted his lips without hesitation, tongue darting out to swipe at the tip of Noctis’ finger as it traced the shape of his mouth. Noctis moaned around his cock, though the sound was muffled as he same his mouth lower around it, as he slipped that finger into Prompto’s mouth. 

Mimicking what Noctis did to him below, Prompto sealed his lips around his finger, sucking harder and swirling his tongue around it. The raven haired man groaned again, bobbing his head up and down faster for a moment, before sliding all the way back down. Though as he did, the hand that still rest at Prompto’s thigh slid up further, below Noctis’ chin. It cupped his balls for a moment - fondling them just enough to make Prompto inhale sharply, before it slid back further between his parted thighs. It followed the curve of his backside, his thumb sliding into the crease of it, to run lightly across his opening. 

This time, Prompto did gasp aloud, his mouth falling open and his eyes growing wide again. It was an unexpected sort of pleasure that flickered through him; something he’d never felt before, even at his own hand. And he wondered then, in that instant, why he’d never tried it before. The slow stroke of that thumb over the sensitive ring of muscle was more alluring than the mouth around his dick was, and made his breathing grow more ragged than before. 

Noctis pulled his mouth away then, breathing hard as he looked up, watching Prompto’s reaction. Their eyes locked then, the Prince grinning mischievously. He took his hand away from Prompto’s backside then, only to slip a finger into his mouth, slick it with saliva, before he returned it to where it had been. That finger circled his opening slowly, making Prompto shudder and shake. It pressed harder then, pushing until the muscle gave, before easing off again. Prompto fell back against the pillows, hands gripping at them as Noctis teased. His chest rose and fell, each breath heavy and hollow, his cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“Whose the fucking tease now!?” He moaned, shifting his hips down to try and force Noctis’ finger to enter him. The Prince, however, just laughed lowly, before he once again took Prompto’s cock into his mouth. A string of oaths left Prompto’s mouth then, one hand reaching down to grip at Noctis’ hair. 

Finally - _finally_ \- That finger slid inside of him, and Prompto was positive he felt the heavens and earth move. It was an oddly blissful feeling, a strangely _full_ feeling. The slight stretch of his muscles, the gentle pressure, the slick slide of the digit inside of him. All of it blurred his vision as his eyes flashed open, gasping aloud for air that wouldn’t quite fill his lungs. His body shuddered, legs falling further open as his knees bent, giving Noctis as much room as possible to keep going. 

Beyond words then, Prompto rocked his hips down against Noctis’ hand, urging the prince to move. A silent plea that Noctis all too willingly complied to. He pushed in as far as he could, before sliding his finger almost all the way out, only to push back in again. Breathless and flushed, Prompto gazed unseeingly up at the canvas tent over his head, silently thanking whatever gods made this happening a possibility. His entire body was on fire, burning up from the inside out as Noctis pleasured him. His hand gripped just this side of painfully at the other man’s luscious hair, all but pinning him between his thighs. 

But Noctis made no complaint, not even a sound of annoyance. No, he just kept working his mouth up and down Prompto’s cock, wicked blue eyes watching his each and every move. A muffled chuckle left the Prince as his tongue flicked at Prompto’s slit, making his entire body practically convulse with pleasure. 

All too soon, his body grew almost too used to the single digit, and the minimal stretch. And though sweat rolled down his arched back with each and every thrust of it, Prompto needed more. Noctis pulled off his cock, panting deep breaths of air as he instead laved kisses and bites to the inside of Prompto’s thighs, his free hand sliding under Prompto’s leg to hold it in place. His tongue trailed along the hollow of his hip - where his leg met his body - before licking a slow stripe up the underside of his cock as it lay against his stomach. 

“Goddamn, you taste so good…” Noctis purred, before he licked away some of the sweat that had formed on Prompto’s abdomen. He pulled his finger almost all the way out, a second one probing at Prompto’s opening as well. 

The blond give a needy moan, once again rocking his hips down to try and fuck himself on Noctis’ hand. Had he any less composure, Prompto had a feeling he would have been drooling, he was so delirious with pleasure. But somehow, he’d managed to keep it together this long. Though for all he knew, he’d be end up drooling before Noctis was done with him. And frankly, he didn’t give a flying fuck. The things he felt were too damn incredible for him to much care how he looked in front of the Prince right now. And from the hungry look in Noctis’ eyes as they gazed down upon him, the Prince liked what he saw just fine. 

“Think you can handle it?” Noctis asked, pressing his lips to Prompto’s stomach. The second finger pressed against him harder, threatening to enter him the moment Prompto said go. Prompto nodded feverishly against the pillows, grinding his hips downwards again. “Feels good, huh?” The question was spoken against his skin, before his mouth once again slid around his cock.

“Gods you have no idea,” Prompto said through a sigh, clutching at the pillow beneath his head. He was losing his mind, he was sure of it. The pleasure was driving him insane, in all the best ways. “C’mon,” He urged. “More,”

Noctis gave a wickedly low laugh, and let the second finger penetrate him too. Prompto gave a low, elated moan, squirming with pleasure. The stretching was a little more painful this time, though it ebbed off in moments, leaving only the same mind-numbing bliss in its wake. He couldn't fight the way low, breathy moans joined every exhale, writhing with each slide of Noctis' fingers inside of him. Couldn't control the way his hand clutched at the hair atop the prince's head. The mouth wrapped around his cock felt almost too good on its own, but the way those fingers stretched him open wider and stroked the most pleasurable of placed inside him, made Prompto think he was going to explode. His heart hammered against his ribs, sweat rolled down his neck. And God above, he was positive that nothing on earth could ever feel any better than this. 

He was edging ever closer to release. His heart rate increased steadily, the same pressure and heat building in him with each stroke of those fingers. Deep gasps for air rang hollowly in his chest, idle hands reaching down to make some sort of contact with Noctis as he kept up this incredible torture. Prompto’s head tipped back, eyes closing as he let himself enjoy every single second of what was likely to be his first and last encounter with Noctis. 

But Noctis lifted his head before too long and shook Prompto's hand from his hair, though his fingers still thrust in and out in that slow, agonizingly blissful way. Prompto let his eyes flutter open, his chest heaving with the effort it took to catch a breath, the flush on his cheeks visible in the low light. Noctis sat back on his heels, his free hand reaching down to stroke his own cock as he watched Prompto writhe in pleasure. There was almost no blue left to Noctis' eyes as they peered down at him, all of it swallowed away by the black pupil. Full lips were flushed and parted, slick with spit and precome and begging to be kissed a hundred, thousand times more. The fair skin of his chest and cheeks had a deep pink glow to them, his heaving breath audible in the musty silence. 

Prompto reached up with both hands, pulled Noctis down by the back of his neck. Their lips crashed together again, tongues dancing in a graceful way that seemed more practiced that it was. He could taste himself lingering on the Prince's tongue, taste the salt of sweat on his lips. It mixed with the already intoxicating taste of Noctis' kiss, and made Prompto weak with need. 

Waves of pleasure crashed over him with each thrust of Noctis' fingers, making his thighs quiver and shake. Thighs that parted willingly as Noctis settled himself between them, removing his fingers from inside Prompto's body. He whined against Noctis’ lips, hips tipping upwards as he wrapped one leg around the other man’s. “Don't stop,” He breathed against Noctis' lips, his bows pinching together. “Noct, please... I need you...”

Noctis looked down at him then, his eyes wide and lips parted. “Prompto...”

“ _Please,”_ Prompto all but begged. “I want this. I want _you_ ,”

Prompto could feel the very tip of Noctis' cock press against his opening, feel the slick smear of his precome across it. It made him shudder as his neck arched, his hands sliding down to clutch at Noctis' hips, urging him to just push inside. His every nerve was vibrating on high, his skin feeling like it was on fire. He couldn't begin to articulate the ways he wanted to feel Noctis inside of him. 

Noctis reached down with his free hand, slid it down Prompto's arm until it found his hand. Their fingers laced together as the Prince brought them up beside Prompto's head. He used his thumb to push the fine strands of blond hair out of Prompto's eyes, before leaning in to capture him in a far more gentle kiss this time. 

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked, his voice a soft whisper against Prompto's lips. 

“I've never wanted anything more,”

The Prince dropped his head for a moment, pressing his forehead to Prompto's collarbones, his shoulders heaving with each breath. His hand tightened around Prompto's, and for a moment, Prompto feared that he was asking too much. He feared that Noctis didn't want to continue, wanted to stop right then. And if they did, Prompto would have been fine with that. They’d gone far beyond anything Prompto had ever expected, and he was grateful for that much. But when Noctis lifted his head again and shifted his hips to put himself at just the right position, Prompto was sure he'd died. 

“Prompto... I-”

“Shh,” Prompto murmured, pulling him down for a quick kiss. “Don't say anything,”

“But -”

He silenced the Prince with another kiss, shaking his head. Whatever it was Noctis wanted to tell him could wait. Whatever words were sitting on the prince's tongue could sit there a while longer. He didn't need to hear right now that this was a one time deal, or that once they finished, this never left the tent. Prompto already knew those things anyway. All he wanted was to pretend for a little while longer, to imagine that maybe Noctis had other words in mind… 

Perhaps three simple little words that had been burning in Prompto's throat for years. 

Noctis just sighed through his nose and broke the kiss, lining himself up just right, pressing his hips forward enough so his very tip breached Prompto's opening. Prompto's eyes grew wide, a soft gasp leaving him. “If you need me to stop...”

“I won't,”

The Prince nodded slowly and pushed forward still. The stretch Prompto felt as his body accepted the others was considerable, and the slight burn of it drew tears to his bright eyes. His breath caught in his chest, mouth falling open as he tried his best to relax his muscles. Noctis peppered his cheeks and neck with feather light kisses, his soft voice murmuring quiet words to Prompto as he slowly, gently, pushed inside. He gritted his teeth and squirmed as best he could with the other man on top of him, free hand clutching at Noctis' shoulder as the pain of it choked off his moan into what sounded more like a sob. 

“Breathe, darling,” Noctis said in his ear, kissing his temple. “Just breathe,”

Prompto took a gasp of air, though it did nothing to staunch the burning in his chest. A burning he knew had nothing to do with the pleasure-pain he felt, or the fact he'd been holding his breath for the past several seconds. Noctis' hand held his tighter still, his free arm reaching up to wrap over Prompto's head, caging him in. Gentle fingers scratched at his scalp, their foreheads pressing together. 

And before he knew it, Noctis' hips stilled, his cock buried as deep inside Prompto's body as possible. Prompto opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, only to be met with a look from the other that could have broke his heart.

The look on his face was painfully beautiful. Shock and awe mixed with desire and need, with a glaze of something deeper – something more – in his deep blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Prompto shook his head, leaning up for a kiss instead. 

 _That's it, I guess_. Prompto thought as he untangled his fingers from Noctis', to slide them through his hair. _At least I can't say I'm a virgin anymore._

Noctis made a quiet sound, as if to ask if Prompto was okay, to which Prompto just gave a small nod. And with that, Noctis began to move. It was slow still, the pair of them getting used to the new sensations that rushed over them. And it was a feeling like no other. The pressure, the give of his muscles, and then the pleasure. His eyes blurred so badly then that Prompto could have sworn he was blind. His chest heaved, body shaking with each slow slide of Noctis' cock inside of him. 

Prompto moaned outright, unafraid of who heard him now. He couldn't even bring himself to kind of care. This felt way too good. And not just physically, either. Deep in his chest, he felt something growing, something swelling with each slow roll of Noctis' hips, each chaste kiss from parted lips. Something in his mind screamed _mine_ over and over with each thrust. Something else screamed _his_ , with each kiss. Every touch of Noctis' hands sent a chill through him, as if his entire body wanted to scream those words. 

His back arched, hips falling into rhythm with the way the Prince moved within him. “ _My god, Prom_ ,” Noctis sighed as he buried his face into Prompto's neck. “ _You feel so goddamn good_ ,”

Words were beyond Prompto at that point, his mouth just hanging open as deep sighs left him. Fingers scrambled to find purchase in the Prince's skin, nails biting into his shoulders. His heels hooked behind Noctis’ splayed knees, forcing him to stay close, to fuck him slow and deep. Against his stomach, his own cock was steadily dripping beads of precome that smeared over both their stomach’s. Noctis reached between them, wrapping his hand around it, stroking in time with the way his hips thrust. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Prompto swore, the words drawing out into a moan. This was heaven, it had to be. Nothing mortal could ever feel this good. Nothing human could set his every nerve alight like this. Unless... Maybe... “ _Harder_ ,” He urged. 

And the Prince obeyed. His hips canted forward faster, pushed into him harder, filling him each and every time. His vision blurred again, his lips splitting into a smile as another wave of pleasure rushed over him. Noctis gave a breathless laugh, mouthing at the hyper-sensitive skin of his neck as he fucked into Prompto over and over again. 

Deep kisses were exchanged, Prompto’s hands reaching down to squeeze at Noctis’ ass. His nails bit into the smooth, firm flesh, making the other man hiss with pleasure, before he too moaned outright. Noctis let go of Prompto’s cock then, and instead grabbed him by the back of the thigh, pushing it back further to give himself more room. He slid deeper inside then, sending a chill through Prompto’s entire body so bad it made his spine arch.

After some time Noctis stilled his hips, and clutched Prompto to him as he rolled onto his back. Prompto straddled the Prince's hips, looking down at the man with a breathless partial smile. The others hands slid up his thighs before urging him up onto his knees, so he could once again sink his cock into Prompto's body. Prompto eased himself down onto it, bracing one hand against Noctis' chest. Still unsure of what he was doing, he let Noctis guide him along, pushing his hips back and pulling them forward. Though once he found his own groove, Prompto sighed, his head falling back. He reached behind himself to support his weight against Noctis’ parted knees, his feet tucking themselves under the other man’s thighs for leverage. 

This new position drove Noctis' cock deeper inside of him, the head of it brushing against an incredibly sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Each graze of it sent sparks of colour dancing behind Prompto's closed eyes, and made his fingers dig into Noctis' legs. Below him the prince moaned out a string of curses, his hands gripping tight enough to Prompto's hips that he figured there'd be bruises left behind come morning. But he didn't care. 

His hips shifted faster, forcing himself down on Noctis' cock harder each time. Deep in the pit of his stomach, Prompto could feel the building tension higher, felt the pleasure rising in him with every little movement. And from the way Noctis arched his shoulders off he bedroll and gritted his teeth, Prompto suspected that the Prince was getting there too. 

Sounds of pleasure left them both in unashamed volumes. Sweat beaded on Prompto's neck and chest, rolled down his skin. His hand reached between his own thighs of its own accord, stripped his own cock hard and fast, bringing his release closer and closer. But god, this felt too good. Noctis felt too good. His hands on his skin, his taste on his lips... Everything about him felt _too good_. 

And somewhere deep down, Prompto knew that nothing would ever feel this amazing again. He'd never feel this confident and wanted ever again. Because no one else would make him feel the way Noctis did. No other lover could do the things to him that Noctis had done this night. As much as they might try, it'd never be the same.

Noctis sat up, wrapped one arm around Prompto's waist to grip as his ass as he caught him in an almost sloppy kiss. A shaking hand ran through Prompto’s hair, cradled the back of his head gently as they kissed. The arm around his waist seemed to tighten in a hug, and the feeling of it brought Prompto’s own arms around the other man’s body in return. There was an unexplainable intimacy in that moment; the two of them clinging to each other, bodies connected in the most sacred of ways. And as the kiss broke and their foreheads pressed together, Prompto had too all but bite down on his own tongue to keep from spewing his true feelings aloud. 

He could feel the softness of Notis’ breath against his face, saw the vulnerable look in his eyes. And there was an undeniable need with which his hands clutched at Prompto’s waist and shoulder. Prompto’s hips had slowed to a halt, breathing just as hard and as shallow as he ran his own fingers through Noctis’ hair. He knew that everything he felt was plastered across his face. He knew that all Noctis had to do was look at him to know what he was feeling. But Prompto couldn’t help it. Everything about this moment was everything he’d ever wanted. 

So before he gave himself the chance to say any more, he tucked his face into the side of Noctis’ neck and held him tight. 

But the Prince clung back. And what it meant, Prompto could only begin to imagine. 

A shuddering breath left him as Noctis slid his hands down his back and waist in a touch filled with more love and reverence than Prompto had ever felt before. He pressed a lingering kiss to Prompto’s temple before he clutched him tight, and once more turned to lay him back to the pillows. This time, however, Noctis did not lie between his legs. Instead he rose and tucked one knee underneath himself, planting his other foot on the floor, and wrapped one of Prompto’s legs about his waist while the other draped over his raised thigh. Prompto wrapped one arm around the Prince’s neck, and held himself up with his other forearm, sighing with pleasure as Noctis once again pushed back inside his body.

Noctis’ arm around his waist kept Prompto’s back arched up into his chest, lifting him off the bedroll with surprising ease. His other hand was on the ground to support their weight, strong shoulders hunched over Prompto’s body as he rocked his hips up into him. The pace with which he thrust was hard and fast, something Prompto was deeply thankful for. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off, how much more he could take before he succumb to the intense pleasure. His head fell back as Noctis leaned down to mouth at the hollow of his throat. 

“Prompto…” Noctis all but growled against his skin. His hand gripped at Prompto’s waist, nails digging into the flesh in a way that sent a white-hot lance of pleasure straight through him. Prompto responded only with a breathless moan of his own, gripping at Noctis’ shoulder for support. His muscles hardly knew how to work, each movement seemed to need more concentration than he was able to muster. The edges of his mind had started to grow fuzzy, and the intensity of the pleasure surging through him grew with each thrust. 

The steady slap of skin-on-skin seemed to echo around them, mingling with the panting and moaning that left each of them. Whimpered curses poured from Prompto’s mouth. The arm supporting him weight gave out, and the pair collapsed to the ground. Though Noctis never missed a beat, and shifted himself into position between Prompto’s thighs, sitting on both heels. Strong hands gripped mercilessly below Prompto’s knees, his hips canting forward hard and fast. 

Prompto reached down his own body, stroking his own cock hard and fast, in time with the way Noctis fucked him. He could feel the dam starting to break, his self control fall away each time Noctis’ cock slid against that bundle of nerves inside him. “N-Noct… _I’m_ …” He gave a weak moan, gripping the base of his cock to try and fend off his release. “ _Shit, Noct_ , I’m so close…”

Noctis’ hips snapped forward harder then, making him almost yelp in surprise. But the Prince leaned forward over him, teeth all but tearing at his shoulder. “ _Come for me_ ,” He growled in Prompto’s ear, fucking into him as hard as he dared. His heavy panting was like the sweetest music Prompto had ever heard, drawing him closer. “Come _with_ me…”

He lost control then. His hand stripped along his cock, mouth falling open as the last bit of sanity fluttered away. Blue eyes snapped open as he came hard, in hot white spurts over his stomach and fist, body clenching down around Noctis as the prince kept fucking him through his orgasm. 

Above him, Noctis’ head had fallen back, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. His thrusts became uncoordinated, his arms quivering. the prince’s entire body gave a jolt as he collapsed onto Prompto, hips rolling lazily through the lingering waves of pleasure that wracked his body.

In the silence that followed, the sound of Prompto's heart in his own ears was deafening. Both his arms moved of their own accord to wrap around Noctis' shoulders, holding him close as the prince buried his face in Prompto's neck. His body twitched and spasmed with each slight movement they made, the mess of his own come cooling rapidly on his abdomen. But he wasn't about to move or push Noctis away, not yet. He needed this, even if just for a moment longer... Before the dream ended, before Noctis pulled away and told him this was a mistake. 

The wavering in his breathing hadn't let up. And what he'd chalked up to being out of breath post-orgasm, well... Prompto didn't know what to call it now. Except for what it was. And what it was, was him fighting back the tears that had started to burn at the back of his eyes. It was the lingering fear of rejection clawing at him again. It was the knowing that this wasn't real. What had felt like love not so long ago – When Noctis had peered down into his eyes in those first few vulnerable moments – was not what it seemed. It was the knowing that in the morning, everything that had happened tonight would disappear, and Prompto would be left as alone and as broken as he had been before he'd gotten into that tent. 

Noctis nuzzled at his neck, pressed slow, lazy kisses to the skin of his shoulder, humming a soft, and contented note. Gentle fingers brushed through the damp hair at Prompto's temples as he gave a sigh and slowly pulled his softening cock from inside Prompto's body. The physical hollowness and emptiness he felt then was nothing compared to what he felt emotionally, once that most intimate of connections was severed. Noctis shifted off him then, and lay on his side, reaching behind him for one of their pairs of underwear, using it to mop up the mess on Prompto's stomach and chest, as well as the mess he'd left between Prompto's thighs. 

There was still a certain tenderness in his touch, a caring way about his actions. But the spark of hope that had been burning in Prompto's heart had died the instant they'd parted, and was replaced again by the old insecurities. 

A shiver ran through his body then, one Noctis had obviously mistaken as a chill, from the way he pulled the blankets over their hips. The Prince tossed the garment away and settled once more on the pillows, gazing over at Prompto with that beautiful blue stare. It was warm and affectionate, though it did nothing to ease the shaking in Prompto's body. Concerned, Noctis' brows knit together as he reached out to lay his hand on Prompto's chest. “You alright?” He asked. 

But burying the fears and the tears had grown almost too difficult, and the waver in his breath as he inhaled through his nose was audible. “I just...” Prompto said. But he sighed and shook his head, sitting up in the bedroll. “I just need a minute.” 

With that, he grabbed his pants and hauled them on, doing them up once he'd gotten out of the tent. 

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let himself get pulled in like that?! He knew it was wrong from the get-go, and he'd fucking done it anyway. How was he supposed to watch Noctis marry Luna now? It would have been hard enough before having crossed the line between friends and lovers. But now... To have turned everything he had over to Noctis in some fucking foolish attempt to _maybe_ win the other man's heart? God, how could he still be alive when he was this goddamn dense. 

Prompto paced in front of the fire for a moment, both hands in his hair as he looked skywards again. The stars were slowly starting to wink out by now, and the horizon was a deep blue. Morning was on its way, and with it, a whole new set of horrors. A thousand and one new ways to die... Including ripping out his own beating heart to a man who'd never accept it. He gave a frustrated growl to himself and stalked away from the fire, to the edge of the campground.

It was there, far enough away from the tent that Noctis wouldn't be able to hear him, that he broke. Prompto fell to his knees, head hung low, defeated. There was no way he could do it. No way he could just pretend that he wasn't in love with Noctis now. His friend had seen him at his most vulnerable state, had taken from him the only thing he had to give. 

No, Noctis hadn't taken it. Prompto had handed over entirely too willingly. 

And therein lay his mistake. He knew that he'd always do anything Noctis asked him to. He'd lay his life on the line time and time again to protect the Prince. And no matter what befell him, he'd always love him. To Prompto, there was only one person for him, and that was Noctis. No one else could fill the void in his heart, created for the prince and the prince alone. No matter how he tried to seal the void, or who he'd try to stuff in there, Prompto knew he'd always feel empty. 

As these thoughts washed over him in wave after wave of deep sadness and regret, Prompto brought his hands to his to his face, clasping them both over his mouth to try and muffle the sounds of his sobs. Hot tears of anger – directed only at himself – spilled from frightened blue eyes, and painted his cheeks with every emotion that flashed through him. 

This was his own fault. But at least, the only person hurting now was Prompto. He'd done what he'd done for Noctis, to help take his mind off the tragedies that had fallen on him these last few weeks. He'd done what he'd done to help the prince escape. Over and over again, Prompto told himself that this wasn't all for naught, that like always, he'd protected his friend. Though this time it wasn't from a physical threat, but one that had been lurking deep in Noctis' mind. But it didn't help. It still hurt. It still tore him apart.

He was so lost in his own inner hell, that he hadn't heard the soft padding of bare feet across the smooth stone below them. And it wasn't until he felt a strong, though slender, arm wrap around his shoulders that he even noticed that somebody else had joined him. He jumped then, all but throwing the arm off of him as he stumbled back to his feet. 

Noctis regarded him then with far more concern than before, both brows pinched together in the middle as he stared across the space between them, his hand still out stretched. “Relax, buddy,” Noctis said, trying to take a step closer. But Prompto took one back, keeping the distance between them. 

Prompto shook his head, his jaw setting tight as he looked back at Noctis with sadness in his eyes. His friend took another step closer, still reaching for Prompto's hand, his arm, something to make contact. Contact that Prompto knew he couldn't handle. “Don't,” He warned, his voice low and wavering. 

The outstretched hand lowered then, Noctis looking utterly wounded by the threat in Prompto's voice. “Prompto,” He breathed, eyes growing a little glassy in the dim light of the dying fire. 

“Noct _don't_ ,” He said. His voice broke this time, the last word coming out in a quiet sob. “ _Please_ ,”

“Tell me what's going on,” Noctis asked. “What happened?”

“You fucking know what happened!” Prompto hissed, as to not wake the others. “You were there!”

Confusion mixed with the concern on Noctis' face. “Yes,” He said. “But what's got you so freaked out now? I thought you said -”

“I know what I said, and believe me I meant it,” Prompto fired back, cutting the Prince's words off. “I wanted it, I did. I do. And I always will... Because I have from the time we were teenagers. All I've ever wanted was you.” More tears spilled down his face, unable to stop them or the torrent of words that poured from his mouth. “And now I feel like a _fucking idiot_ because I'm too _fucking stupid_ to disassociate  what just happened back there with what I've felt for you for _years_.”

The realization of his words dawned on Noctis' face, and he took another step forward. “Listen to me for a min-”

“Noct I can't!” He sobbed. “I can't do it!”

“Do what?”

He looked up with sadness and tears in his eyes, his cheeks damp from the ones that had slid down his face. “I can't keep pretending that I don't love you, especially now.” Prompto hunched in on himself, once more sagging to his knees. “I know I'm just a distraction for the time being. I know that you're not destined to be with me, because you're promised to Luna. And I've been trying to hide it, I've tried to tell myself that I don't love you. That this is all in my head...” He shook his head, all but rocking back and forth as he spoke. Prompto tried to take a breath, only for it to stutter painfully in his throat several times before it reached his lungs. And even then, it didn't help. He still couldn't breathe, not with the way the words wouldn't stop coming. “But then you kissed me, and I couldn't help myself. I had to know what it was like... Just once. And now that I know, I... I can't go back. I can't take it back. I can't pretend that it didn't happen -”

“Prompto-”

“And now I don't think I can ever look at you the same knowing how you feel, how you taste. I can't look at you because all I'm ever going to think about is the way you touched me, and that you were my first everything -” 

“Prompto stop -”

“And its even worse because I _knew_ \- _I fucking knew_ \- that sleeping with you was going to make these stupid fucking useless feelings even more real. Feelings you'll never have for me because you aren't allowed to!” His words dissolved into heavily heaved gasps for air, both his hands clutched to his own chest as his head hung low. Blond hair fell messily into Prompto's eyes, thick tears dripped off his long lashes and onto the ground as his shoulders shuddered with the effort to hold back his sobs. 

Noctis knelt before him then, warm and gentle hands reaching out to rest on Prompto's knees. This time, Prompto didn't have the fight in him to back away, didn't have the ability to pull away from Noctis' touch. And even as one of those hands reached up to tip his chin back up, Prompto felt himself shivering once more, the nerves at an all time high. The words that had poured from him were things that he never should have said. But Noctis just met his eyes with that same soft, almost affectionate look that was enough to break Prompto's heart even more. The Prince cupped his cheek in one hand, brushing away a fallen tear with his thumb. 

“Then don't pretend,” Noctis said softly. “Don't pretend that you don't love me. Don't pretend that what happened, didn't... And don't pretend that don't know that I love you, too.”

A choked sob left Prompto then, his eyes squeezing shut as more tears spilled down his face. “Noct, you can't...”

The Prince's other hand found Prompto's face as well, as he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. “I do,” He whispered. “And I have since we were just a couple of stupid teenagers. I've loved you with my whole heart. And fate be damned, you're the one I want beside me.”

“What about Luna?” Prompto murmured, hands falling into his lap.

“She understands,” Noctis said. “We both know that this marriage is just for the good of the people, and neither of us actually want it. The King needs the Oracle beside him, to make him stronger... no one ever said they had to be in love.”

Looking up to the other then, Prompto's brows knit together. “You mean.. S-she knows?”

“How I feel about you? Of course.” He gave a small smile, his hands sliding around to the back of Prompto's neck, where his fingers locked together to keep Prompto right where he was. 

Refusing to believe the words he'd heard, Prompto shook his head again, lips quivering. “No,” He said, tears dripping down his face. “You don't mean that... You can't mean it... I'm not -” He took a breath, hating the way it caught in his throat. “I'm not good enough,”

His final words were little more than a whisper, and the wounded look in Noctis' eyes told him they'd been heard. “Don't you dare ever say that again,” Noctis said, his own voice coloured with a pained waver. “I don't give a fuck what anyone else has ever said about you, you are enough. I don't care that I give you a hard time all the time... you _are_ enough. And I don't care what horrible things you might think about yourself or your body... Prompto, y _ou are more than enough_. You are too good for me, and that's the truth. Just...” The Prince swallowed, a single tear rolling down his fair skin. “Just know that I love you exactly the way you are. Know that I love you for _who_ you are. Know that I love you.”  

But Prompto's eyes had already looked away, the words almost too hard to hear. As wonderful, and as heartfelt as they may have been, they sent a fresh lance of pain through Prompto's heart. Noctis closed his eyes, his jaw clenched as he fought silently with struggles of his own.“Just.. please believe me.” He whispered.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Prompto still trying to figure out if the things Noctis had said were genuine or not. But when his friend didn't move, didn't pull back from him, that tiny spark of hope flickered to life in his chest once more, and a quite voice in his head began to whisper gentle encouragements in his ear. A tentative hand reached up to hold onto Noctis' wrist, teary blue eyes blinking mutely. 

“It's okay...You don't have to say anything,” Noctis said. His voice was warm and soothing, its sound chasing some of Prompto's anxiety away. “At least... Come back to bed?”

Still, Prompto said nothing, too numb to find the right thing to say. Instead, he just gave a weak nod, and let the Prince help him to his feet. Noctis lead him back into the tent, and once again helped him undress. He lay back on his own bedroll, once more blinking up at the green canvas overhead. 

Had Noctis really meant it? Could he _really_ be serious about his feelings, or was that the post-orgasm haze playing tricks in his brain? Did he actually want there to be something more between them, than this painfully beautiful one-night-stand? No. There was no way any of that was true... Right?

But the way Noctis slid one arm under Prompto's neck as he shifted in closer, and draped the other arm across his waist almost made him believe it. The way the Prince curled into Prompto's body and buried his face into his neck almost convinced him of it. And the way his own body instinctively turned towards the other man, and his arms tugged him in close was almost enough to change his mind entirely. He turned his head so he could rest his cheek on top of Noctis' head, chewing on his bottom lips to keep it from quivering as greedy hands gathered the Prince as close to his body as possible.

If this was a joke, it was a goddamn cruel one. 

Noctis sighed after a little while, its sound more contented than anything else. His fingers traced lazy little patterns across Prompto's lower back, and Prompto could feel the way he blinked still – his lashes brushing softly against Prompto's neck. The softly whispered words that left him then were louder in Prompto's ears than and scream could ever be. And their sincerity froze his heart in place.

“Can... Can I keep you?”

Prompto's eyes squeezed shut again, this time the tears that dripped from them were those of elation, and the soft sob that escaped him was pure joy. He hugged Noctis tighter to him, felt the other man's arms cling to him in return. He nodded. “For as long as you want me,”

“And if I never let go?” Noctis asked.

“Then neither will I,”

 


	2. Meanwhile... In The Other Tent...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of chapter one, told through a different set of eyes...  
> ..... Or, well, ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing the previous chapter and reading it over a few times, the idea struck me; if this is what's going on over here... What on earth is happening in Gladio and Ignis' tent?  
> Voila! Those events.   
> Just a quick little drabble to lighten up the feels a bit. 
> 
> Thank you all for all the super positive feedback on the first chapter. It means the world to me to be welcomed into this massive, and intimidating fandom with such open arms. You guys are the greatest! <3

It wasn't often at all that Ignis slept. It was his job, after all, to watch out for Noctis. And to be frank, he'd gotten quite good at surviving off cat naps and copious amounts of coffee. Was it healthy? No, probably not. Did it concern his friends? Oh, most certainly. Gladio had been pleading with him for years to force a little more independence on the Prince, but Ignis couldn't let go of the responsibilities given to him at far too young an age. So he'd conditioned his body and mind to function on the bare minimum.

But, because he was still just human, there was the odd night where he'd at least make an attempt at getting some shut-eye. Especially nights on the road like this. The safe havens where they'd camp were secure enough that he felt as if he could rest, without too much of a worry about what their future King would do. Or who might attack. Or _what_. He slept better still, on the nights where Gladio would set up a single tent, and the four of them would cram inside. At least that way, if Noctis awoke in the middle of the night, he'd hear him slip out.

On the nights where it was too warm for all of them to sleep in close proximity, though, Ignis still only let himself doze. He had to keep an ear out, had to be sure that Noctis was safe. The little naps were enough though, a lot of the time, to help him keep his sanity. And the few minutes where his brain would shut down and his body would sink into a fitful sleeping state were truly lovely.

But if that tiny bit of rest was disturbed for some reason – well, barring the exception of a few things anyway – there was certain to be hell to pay.

It was one such hot and sticky night this night. Once Noctis had turned in for the evening, and the looks Gladio had been passing him over the fire had become too much to ignore anymore, Ignis himself chose to call it a night. Prompto was still up, anyway. If anything happened, Ignis was sure that the young blond would alert the rest. So he'd ushered himself off to bed, Gladio close on his heels.

The pair had become rather inseparable over the years. Both sworn to protect and train the stubborn Prince. Both, at times, resenting the moody teen. It was in that mutual frustration that they'd found a common ground, and a friendship had been forged. A friendship, that with some time, had blossomed into something far more.

It had been a one-time deal at first. One night, after a few drinks and a dinner Ignis had prepared, Gladiolus had had enough of the tension that had been steadily building between them, and kissed him. He'd almost literally swept Ignis off his feet, and were he ever to admit it, Ignis had found their first kiss rather romantic. Gladio had been about to leave for the night, and the two stood in the doorway of his quarters. Even after they'd said their good nights to one another, neither turned to move. Gladio had stepped in, muttering _"Enough with this coy bullshit"_ , under his breath before seizing Ignis about the waist and dragging him into a deep, mind-fogging kind of kiss. It was a shock at first, until Ignis realized he was kissing back, and had melted into his friends strong arms. Things had only escalated from there. Before Ignis knew it, he'd been stripped out of his clothes and thrown to the couch in his quarters of the palace, and was being ravished head to toe by the much larger man.

But that one-off had turned into two... And two into weekly. And weekly to daily. Soon, Ignis developed an attachment to his friend. An attachment that was apparently shared. They kept to themselves, not that what they did behind closed doors was the business of anyone else, anyway. They shared a bond that Ignis always felt would be unbreakable. Both he and Gladio would do anything for one another, and more still to protect their Prince. To them both, their duty to their King was first and foremost, a thing that most people would never understand. Though, their duty to one another was just as important... At least, in Ignis' mind.

Noctis and Prompto seemed aware of the relationship, though neither of them ever paid it any mind. But even so, Ignis was sure to be as discrete as possible... If for no other reason than for appearances sake. There was no need for the other two to hear what went on in his and Gladio's tent or hotel room. Gladio wasn't exactly happy with how silent he was in bed these days, but it was either than or face their friends knowing glances the next morning. And knowing Prompto as well as he did, Ignis just _knew_ that there'd be some kind of comment made.

Ignis had turned himself onto his side after Gladio had fallen asleep, looking forward to a few hours of sleep before morning. Though as always, his ears remained alert, and his mind only drifted in and out of a light slumber. He could hear soft voices from around the fire, talking candidly about their fears, their ways of coping with the things they faced. He heard Noctis grow concerned with how little Prompto slept, and even in his semi-awake state, Ignis could hear how _horribly_ Prompto had lied to cover the truth.

A truth that Ignis knew. As did Gladio. It never had to be spoken, for them to tell just how infatuated Prompto was with the Prince. It was all in his eyes, his body language, the way he followed Noctis around like a lost pup. Yes, the two were friends, and had been close since their early years in high school. But there was more to it than that, and Ignis could see it.

As obvious as Prompto's intentions were, Noctis' were just as blatant. The joking, the teasing... The way he seemed softer and lighter when Prompto was around. There was a brightness in his deep blue eyes when they'd meet with Prompto's, and the smallest hint of a smile on those perpetually scowling lips. Even before now, when the two were younger; the instant Prompto's text tone would sound on Noctis' phone, the young prince would light up like fireworks in the night sky, and dig the device out of his pocket to answer right away. They'd spent many a night up until the early hours of the morning playing video games together, when Noctis had sworn to Ignis they'd be studying. But Ignis couldn't blame him. Prompto made him happy, and a happy Noctis, made for a much easier person to deal with. And that made for a good day all around.... For everybody.

The only problem was that even though their feelings were on display to everyone else to see, neither the Prince nor his best friend seemed to realize that they were there. The longing glances passed back and forth over the fire were never seen, once the other would look up. The almost unnecessary touches were brushed off as Prompto just being Prompto. And the _pining_... Heavens, the pining was the worst of it.

Gladio had been trying – in a way he liked to call _subtle_ – to get the pair to realize that their feelings for one another were mutual. He'd taken to splitting the group up only days into their trek, sticking the two younger men together. His rational was, that if they were left alone for long enough – as he and Ignis had been – their feelings would become obvious enough over time. And to a certain degree, it had worked.

Noctis had picked up on Prompto's crush on him some time ago, and had come to Ignis seeking his advice. The truth has spilled from the Prince's mouth in a torrent of words that had been laced with more fear and honesty than Ignis could recall. Noctis had been in love with Prompto – not a simple crush, as Ignis had thought – since the two were in high school. He and the Lady Lunafreya had been friends for so long, that he love he bore for her was not of the romantic sort anymore, and she'd admitted much the same to him. His concern lay in what Prompto would do. Prompto always seemed so concerned for Noctis' future, always seemed to talk about the upcoming wedding, and the bride-to-be. Noctis was afraid that his affections would be rejected, for no other reason than his engagement to Luna. A valid reason, if one was unaware of the agreement between the betrothed. 

The only advice Ignis had to offer, was for Noctis to broach the subject to Prompto; to confess the things he felt. Of course, he knew how difficult that would be for the Prince. Noctis had never been good at speaking his innermost thoughts. But, if Noctis wanted things to work out between them, than he'd have to at least try.

Ignis pushed the memories from his mind and turned to his other side, wrapping a bare arm around Gladiolus's waist. The larger man sighed deeply in his sleep, his fingers tangling between Ignis' own. He buried his face into Gladio's hair, smiling slightly as he once more made an attempt to settle down and rest.

He pushed everything from his mind, focused on blanking it to everything but his need to sleep. He focused on the silence around them, the warmth of the body beside his. He focused on the smoothness of Gladio's skin against his chest, the calloused roughness of the fingers locked in between his. He breathed deep, inhaling the sweet scent of Gladio's skin, his hair, the lingering scent of musk and sweat that clung to them both. And slowly, he felt his body relax.

It was a terrified gasp from the other tent that had caused his eyes to fly open and his body to bolt upright. Gladio groaned beside him, sleepy amber eyes blinking up at him in the low light. “Whatsamatter?” He murmured, reaching out to place a broad hand against Ignis' back.

“Something's amiss with Noct,” Ignis replied, narrowing his eyes at the wall of the tent, straining his ears to hear the conversation that took place in the one beside theirs. A dream, the Prince said. Though what of, Ignis couldn't make out. But was it truly just a dream? Or was it a result of the intense headaches Noctis had been experiencing as of late? “I should go check on him...”

Gladio groaned again, a soft sound of disagreement as the hand slid up Ignis' shoulder to pull him back down. “He's fine,” Gladio replied, his deep voice reverberating in the air around them. “If he needs us, he'll call out.”

Though he was still unsure, Ignis lay down once more, resting his head against Gladiolus' shoulder. The other man slid an arm under his neck and draped it over his shoulder, then turned into Ignis so he could place a hand on the flat of his stomach. Ignis gave a sigh and closed his eyes, dragging both hands down his tired face. “I suppose you're right,”

“Can I get a recording of that?” Gladio said through a laugh, nuzzling his nose into Ignis' hair. “I don't think you've said that before.”

Ignis felt himself smirk. “I wouldn't get used to it, were I you,” he replied. He lifted a hand, and placed it atop the one on his stomach, exhaling a slow sigh, once more doing his best to relax.

Gladio's fingers traced little patterns on his shoulder, their soothing motions making his eyelids droop lower and lower until they sagged shut. “You're so high strung,” Gladio said quietly in his ear. “I can help with that... If you want?” The hand on Ignis' stomach crept lower, it's fingers edging below the blankets, Gladio's neatly trimmed nails trailing through the patch of short, fair hairs that resided low on his pelvis.

A small shudder ran through Ignis' body, and a little smile played at his lips. “After what we did earlier, I'm surprised you've got anything left in you,” All the same, Ignis felt arousal stir in him. But he reached below the blankets and took Gladio by the hand once more, dragging it back up to rest on his stomach. “Perhaps we should rest some... And get up before the others, hmm?”

As he wrapped both strong arms around Ignis' body, Gladio nodded. “Good idea,” He hummed.

Ignis let himself relax into the other man's body and sighed gently. Silence hovered between them, sweet and warm and comfortable, and Ignis once more, allowed himself to relax into it. His mind relaxed too, blanking yet again to the things around them.

Until a soft, almost inaudible sigh met Ignis' ears.

Beside him, Gladio chuckled quietly. “Well,” He said, amusement plain in his sleepy voice. “I did tell you it would work eventually.”

“Leave them alone in the morning,” Ignis sighed, draping his own arm around the other man's waist. “I'm sure this is awkward enough for the two of them, without your pestering.” But Gladiolus just laughed again, smiling into Ignis' hair.

 _Good for them,_ Ignis thought as he exhaled a slow sigh. _Noctis deserves to be happy for a little while._

It was that happy little thought that played through his mind as Ignis attempted - yet again - to slip off into a sleep-like state. His own arms tightened around the body of his lover, head resting a little more heavily against Gladio's shoulder. Beside him, the larger man's breathing grew deeper and more even, his heartbeat thundering steadily in Ignis' ear.

But that soft, quiet sigh turned into a louder moan.

Green eyes blinked open again, and Ignis gave a soft huff through his nose. Gladiolus snorted to himself, laughing as silently as possible. “You know I'm not going to be able to look at those two the same now, right?” He said.

“Go to sleep, Gladio,” Ignis huffed.

Once more, Gladio did his best to stop his laughing, and settled himself on his back. Ignis buried his face in the side of his neck, groaning with annoyance as the quiet moans grew louder. Murmured words couldn't be distinguished from where Ignis lay, and for that, he was likely grateful. But the low sighs and soft groans of pleasure both men let loose told Ignis all he needed to know.

Gladio gave another silent laugh. "Well, sounds like they're having fun, at least."

Annoyed, Ignis rolled over onto his own back, one arm flinging itself over his eyes. “You do know that I'm going to blame you if I never get to sleep again, yes?”

But Gladio had already dissolved into a fit of silent laughter. Ignis moved his arm enough to peek out of one eye, watching the other man. He had both hands clapped over his mouth and nose, his entire body shaking with the laughter that escaped him. As he dragged his hands back through his hair, the dirty grin on his face was almost too much. Amber eyes turned towards Ignis then, that smirk only growing worse.

“I was urging them to confess their feelings, not fuck each others brains out.”

“Oh for the love of - Really!?” Ignis groaned, throwing one of his spare pillows at Gladio. “I _did not_ need that image in my mind, thank you.” He huffed again, grimacing as the moans from the other tent grew louder still. “You'd think discretion would be something that would cross their minds...”

Gladio gave a huff of laughter, flipping himself onto his side once again, and propping his head on one hand to look down at Ignis. “I think that's the last thing on their minds,” He said, reaching out to Ignis again. His fingers trailed down Ignis' chest, followed the line of his abdomen. “I'm sure you remember your first time...”

“It's hardly Noct's first...” Ignis murmured. The other man gave him a look, a thick brow arching incredulously. But Ignis gave him a knowing glance, and Gladio nodded. “Can't say the same for Prompto, though.”

But before Gladio had a chance to say any more, a particularly loud moan silenced the two of them. Their gazes locked, as the larger man's mouth pulled into a smile, and the two fell into laughter once more. Gladio let himself slump forward, his forehead pressed to Ignis' shoulder as he slid an arm around his waist. And once he regained his composure, Gladio lifted his head, a devious glint in his eyes.

“Do not,” Ignis warned, thought halfheartedly, and he pushed at his boyfriend's shoulder. “Go to bed.”

“Yes mom,” Gladio laughed before flopping back down again.

The racket from the neighboring tent was maddening, but thankfully – for Ignis anyway – it didn't exactly last all that much longer. And soon enough, all fell silent. Outside, Ignis could already hear the birds beginning their morning songs, and the sun was starting to lighten the night sky. He gave a sigh and shook his head.

 _It's a good thing I picked up coffee at the last rest stop_.

 


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft lips pressed to the back of Noctis' neck. “G'morning,” Prompto murmured into his skin. “Sleep okay?”
> 
> Noctis hummed a response, untangling their limbs and hands just long enough to roll over in Prompto's arms. Bleary blue eyes blinked at him slowly, and the softest, most loving smile adorn his kissable lips. Noctis nodded. “I did,” He replied, his voice a quiet tone, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. “And you?”
> 
> “Never better,” Prompto replied, before ducking his head as he yawned. “Could go for another couple hours, though,”
> 
> “Mmm, me too,” Noctis sighed, tucking his head below Prompto's chin. The others arm lay across Noctis' waist, though it pulled him in closer as Noctis' own arms snaked around Prompto's body. “Ya know it's not gonna happen though, right?”

Noctis awoke the next morning, with a soft smile on his lips. A wiry arm lay beneath his neck, and another draped across his hip. Both his hands laced comfortably with the hands attached to those arms, and his body leaned back against the one behind him. Slender, though muscular legs tangled in amongst his own, and soft breath fanned out across the back of his neck. Their blankets had been pushed down about their still bare hips sometime in the night, though Noctis didn't feel cold, as he often did early in the mornings like this. 

No, all he felt was contentment. Images and visions of the night before danced through his sleepy mind, and the smile at his lips grew wider. 

He'd told Prompto everything. Laid it all on the table in black and white. He was in love, and there was no changing that. It didn't matter how many times Prompto had told him that he couldn't be, he still was. It didn't matter how many times Prompto tried to convince him that he was unworthy of Noctis' affections, Noctis still wanted him. Noctis had loved him for too many years to change it now. And as he'd said the night before; fate be damned, Prompto was the only one for him. 

Elation filtered through Noctis' entire body as he sank back against Prompto, felt the warmth of his skin against his own. He could feel the steady thumping of his best friend – no, his _lovers_ – heart against his back, and the way delicate fingers tightened their grip. This was the thing he'd been craving, night after night, when nightmares would wake him. This was the thing he'd wanted even before that, when nights at the palace would be too long and lonely. And finally, it was his. 

Soft lips pressed to the back of Noctis' neck. “G'morning,” Prompto murmured into his skin. “Sleep okay?”

Noctis hummed a response, untangling their limbs and hands just long enough to roll over in Prompto's arms. Bleary blue eyes blinked at him slowly, and the softest, most loving smile adorn his kissable lips. Noctis nodded. “I did,” He replied, his voice a quiet tone, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. “And you?”

“Never better,” Prompto replied, before ducking his head as he yawned. “Could go for another couple hours, though,”

“Mmm, me too,” Noctis sighed, tucking his head below Prompto's chin. The others arm lay across Noctis' waist, though it pulled him in closer as Noctis' own arms snaked around Prompto's body. “Ya know it's not gonna happen though, right?”

Prompto made a soft, disgruntled noise, gathering Noctis up in his arms and curling in around him tighter. “Don't care,” He muttered against Noctis' hair. “Besides, I haven't heard Iggy up yet. Maybe they slept in, and we can just spend another day here...”

“Wishful thinking, I think... Though it would be nice.”

They lay in silence for a little while, tangled up in each others bodies as birds chirped in the trees around them. It was peaceful here, Noctis thought, inhaling deep, only to exhale with a sigh. There was an excellent fishing spot near by, where he could sit for hours. The trees were so tall and thick that they covered the group from any imperial airships line of sight, and the car was parked just far enough off the beaten path that it wouldn't be found either. They had plenty of food, not to mention the wildlife that lived around here that were edible if need be. And as far as Noctis was concerned, if they never made it to Altissa now, it'd be okay with him.

That was a lie. He knew he still had to marry Luna. But that could wait another few days, right? All he wanted to do now, was lay here in Prompto's arms, and pretend that everything was the way it should be for a day or two longer. 

Gentle fingers scratched at his sleep mused hair, and soft lips pressed a softer kiss to his forehead. “Noct?” He murmured. 

“Hmm?”

The blond hesitated for a moment, the way he often did when something bothered him. Noctis knew better than to push him too hard, so he waited in silence for Prompto to figure out his own words, and let his fingers run idly up and down the lower portion of his spine. Prompto pushed back a little, so their eyes could meet, his pale brows pinched with concern. “I remember what you said last night out by the fire... A-and I believe you, I really do. It's just...” Bright eyes darted away from Noctis' then, as his lower chewed on his lip. “Are you sure?”

“Of what?” Noctis asked, reaching up to push the messy blond locks out of the eyes he cherished so much. “Of the fact that I love you?” Prompto nodded once, still not looking at him. “I am. Very sure, in fact. More sure of that than anything else,”

“And you're positive that this is what you want?”

“Oh, Prom...” Noctis gave a little sigh, knowing how much Prompto struggled with believing his own self worth. The hand that had pushed the hair from his eyes, cupped Prompto's cheek as he leaned in to press a loving kiss to Prompto's mouth. “Yes,” He murmured against his lips. “I've wanted this and little else since the day I met you.”

Prompto gave a weak little smile, his arms tightening around Noctis' waist again. “Me too,” He whispered. 

Lazy kisses were passed back and forth, gentle hands wandered across still naked bodies. In the morning light, Noctis could see the things Prompto had been trying to hide the night before. Little faded stretch marks along his hips, longer ones across his belly. Darker, more recent ones on his thighs and backside. But he didn't care. And had it not been for Prompto mentioning them – in an evasive kind of way – Noctis would have likely glossed over them altogether. It wasn't the flesh he'd wanted; it was everything else. 

In the heat of the moment, Noctis cared not for what the other man looked like. He cared less about the tiny imperfections his new lover thought of as a massive flaw. Noctis had been more concerned with forging that deep, intimate connection, to show Prompto the depth of his love a hundred thousand ways. He wanted to prove to the other man, just how little appearances mattered to him. And he believed it had worked. 

Yes, he considered Prompto to be one of the most visually stunning humans he'd ever met, but that was besides the point. What really drew Noctis to him, was his mind, his humour, his perpetually sunny disposition. Prompto had always had a way of making him smile and laugh, even when he was in the worst of moods. He always seemed to know just what to say, or do, to cheer Noctis up. Hell, when they were younger, all it had ever taken was a text from his best friend to brighten his day. 

Hands slid down Noctis' back, their fingers tenderly moving along the skin with a certain reverence. Noctis ran one of his own the waist of the other man, over the slight curve of his hip, and down the back of Prompto's thigh. A soft sigh escaped Prompto's lips through their kiss, and the blond gave a shiver. Noctis tugged on his thigh, pulling the others leg over his hip, so they were pressed in close to one another again. 

Soft kisses soon turned more aggressive, tongues joining in the fray. Gentle touches grew more purposeful, groping at skin, pulling at limbs. Prompto's teeth nipped at Noctis' lower lip, tugging at it alluringly. Noctis let his hand grip at Prompto's backside, his fingers digging into the firm muscle there. The other man went to let out a moan, but Noctis kissed him again, drinking the sound down like the sweetest of wines. 

It was obvious what such a bold action caused, and Noctis grinned against Prompto's lips as he felt the blond's cock stiffen and twitch between their bodies. His own gave a similar reaction, though it only made the other man whimper more. 

“Noct...” Prompto breathed, before pressing another open mouthed kiss to his lips. “We really shouldn't... If Iggy comes to wake us up -”

“Than he'll get an eyeful of my ass,” Noctis murmured, pushing the other onto his back. Prompto gave a whine, and didn't put up any sort of a struggle whatsoever as Noctis seized him by the wrists and pinned them to the pillow. He leaned down, laving kisses down his lover's neck and chest, his teeth scraping at the most sensitive places he'd discovered the night before. Noctis smirked to himself as Prompto's back arched up, pushing his chest against Noctis' own, a soundless moan painted across his stunning face. 

The blond whimpered, legs falling open and bending back to allow Noctis to lay between them. He felt the way one of Prompto's feet hooked around Noctis' thigh, pulling him down tight to his body. Noctis grinned against the others skin, chuckling lowly as he rolled his hips forward in the same way he'd done the night before. He heard the way Prompto's breath hitched in his throat, the way the blond tried to stifle the moan than wanted to leave him. 

It hadn't been at all a shock to Noctis, to see – well, hear – how vocal Prompto was in bed. The man always had been quite the talker, ever since Noctis had known him anyway. He had a loud, infectious laugh too. So to hear the way those low sighs swelled into unabashed moans... It had sent a chill down Noctis' spine. Those sweet sounds had been music to his ears, and had lit a fire in him; a new mission in life – Find every way possible to make those gorgeous sounds leave those kissable lips. And despite not really knowing what it was he was doing, Noctis had done a pretty damn good job of it. 

Now though, it was clear to him, that Prompto wasn't as willing to be half so vocal now. He gave a low chuckle against Prompto's skin, grinning like a cheshire cat. 

“Whatsamatter?” He murmured, sucking at a particularly sensitive patch of skin below his jaw. “Cat got your tongue?” 

Prompto bit down on his lip, breathing hard through his nose as he struggled against Noctis' grip. Noctis just laughed again, rolling his hips downwards, pinning the other to the pillow harder. “ _Noct-_ ” Prompto gasped, gritting his teeth against the moan that tried to escape. “You're fucking _horrible_ ,” 

“Yeah, but you love it,” Noctis murmured. 

Their mouths connected again in a savage kiss, one that lacked any grace or skill. Tongues wrestled between parted lips, teeth nipped and tugged at each others mouths. The whole while, Noctis' hips continued their slow, teasing grind. 

It wasn't just for the benefit of his lover. The pleasure that fluttered through him was a lovely thing to wake up to, the sensation tingling up and down the length of his spine, pooling deep in his belly. He could have kept this up all day. And likely would have... 

… Had it not been for the sound of Ignis puttering about the campsite. Pots and pans being laid on the camp stove, rustling of grocery bags as he decided what to cook. 

Noctis gave a frustrated growl, and dropped his brow to Prompto's collarbones, an annoyed laughing whine leaving him as he did. Below him, Prompto made a similar sound, as he shook his hands out from Noctis' grasp, only to wrap his arms around his body and hold him close. “... We could keep it real quiet?” Noctis offered, not wanting to pass up the chance to be intimate with his boyfriend again. 

His _boyfriend_. God, that still sounded weird. Beautiful, but weird. But it was certainly a term that Noctis would waste no time at all growing fond of. 

Prompto snorted and shook his head, pressing a kiss to Noctis' head. “We can wait,” He murmured into Noctis' hair. 

With a heavy sigh, Noctis rolled off Prompto's body only to flop onto his back. Both lay there in silence, listening to Ignis putter about the campsite, humming to himself. It amused Noctis, the kinds of things his companions did that they thought no one else picked up on. Gladio, for example, chewed on his thumbnail when he'd read. For Ignis, it was his soft – though not unpleasant – humming while he cooked. And Prompto had a habit of reading _every single label_ on food packaging. None of them noticed they did these things, or if they did, they didn't seem to care.

Noctis let his arms flop out to the sides, his left hand finding Prompto's right so he could lace their fingers together. Now that he knew the joy of the others skin beneath his hands, Noctis didn't think he could tolerate not being able to touch it. Prompto's head turned towards him then, those lovely blue eyes blinking slow as his lips pulled into a smile. 

“Do you think they heard us last night?” Prompto asked, glancing towards the tent's zippered flap, where Ignis stood in the camp beyond. 

Noctis gave a shrug. “Hard to say, really,” He said. “Gladio sleeps like a rock. But Ignis hears everything.” He rolled his eyes. “I can't blink without him knowing half the time,”

Prompto flushed, pursing his lips into a straight line before biting down on his lower one. “I was trying to keep it down...”

Noctis just laughed and shook his head. “I wasn't,”

As their eyes met, both dissolved into fits of laughter. Whatever their friends did, or didn't hear was of little concern to Noctis. Ignis already knew of his feelings for Prompto, and if Ignis knew, it stood to reason that Gladiolus did too. And as his oldest, closest friend, Ignis supported whatever it was that Noctis chose to do, one hundred percent. Hell, it was Ignis’ suggestion that Noctis even tell Prompto of his feelings in the first place. 

Once their laughter subsided, and both men let out deep sighs of satisfaction, Noctis raised their joined hands to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the pack of Prompto’s hand. “We should get up,” He said. 

Prompto nodded, though he pouted adorable. “Yeah, knowing Gladio, he’s gonna wanna start tearing the tents down ASAP,”

“We could take off down to the river, if you want, while breakfast is cooking? Get cleaned up a little before we get on the road?” Noctis suggested. As much as he despised bathing in open water - and would, more often than not, wait until they at least found a caravan before showering - he’d suck it up and deal with the chilly water in order to spend a little more alone time with Prompto. 

The other man sat up, untangling their hands to push both of his own through his sleep mused blond hair, pushing it back off his handsome face. He stretched, and let out a snort of laughter. “Yeah, like Iggy would let us go that far without Gladio tailing us,”

“We aren’t kids,”

“Oh I know,” Prompto agreed, looking back over his shoulder. Bright, sky blue eyes rolled. and a sarcastic smirk adorn his lips then.“But you know how Ignis is.”

Noctis made a low, almost disgruntled sound as he too pushed himself into a sitting position, and scratched at his head. He did indeed know _exactly_ how his advisor was. Ignis had been beside him for as long as Noctis could remember, and he’d always been the same. Forever fussing over him, fretting if Noctis was even a minute late from school, and being quite the infuriating mother hen at every turn. For a while, during his teenage years, Noctis had taken advantage of his friends kindness; left his apartment in a mess, knowing someone else would clean it. Left his school uniforms in heaps on the floor, knowing someone else would wash, iron and mend them. He almost never had food in his pace, because he knew that Ignis would be by to cook him dinner. And now that he thought back on it, and realized how awful he’d been to someone who was just trying to help, Noctis often felt bad about it. Ignis cared for him, on multiple different levels. And the stubborn, headstrong teen he’d been had treated him like a slave. 

He let out a slow sigh, tossing the blankets off his hips as he rummaged about the tent for his pants. “You’re probably right, though,” Noctis said to Prompto. “I’ll convince Iggy to let me have my own room when we get to Lestallum. You can share with me,”

Prompto gave a little smile, nodding as he too began to dress.

As he emerged from the tent, a set of bright green eyes darted in his direction through a set of spectacles. Ignis stood behind the camp stove, dressed as always; deep purple, silk button down shirt neatly tucked into impeccably tailored pants. The cuffs of said shirt were rolled neatly up to his elbows, forearms exposed to the morning air. His hair already styled to perfection and frankly, it looked as if he hadn’t even laid down the night before. Sunlight glinted off the small pendant that sat around his elegant neck, and for once, the ever-present driving gloves were tucked into his belt as opposed to being strapped about his wrists. It bothered Noctis sometime, just how well put together Ignis could look even when they hadn’t been in the walls of a proper hotel with a proper shower in days.  

“Good morning,” Ignis said, in his usual chipper morning tone. “I trust you slept well,” The other’s eyes raked over him the way they always did, first thing in the morning - checking for any signs of ware and tear, making sure any and all wounds were healing properly. But Noctis knew that today there was far more to see than just old scars.

Notcis stretched, the suns rays soaking into the fair skin of his still bare chest. He knew he was covered in little bruises, and his back was covered in scratch marks from the night before. He could even feel a particularly large love-bite at the base of his neck throbbing pleasantly. But he didn’t care if the others saw them. He’d seen a mark or two left on Ignis’ skin over the years and never mentioned it. “Not bad,” He replied, padding barefoot across the stone platform to peer over his friends shoulder, into the pan on the camp stove. “Omelettes?” 

“Mmm hmm,” Ignis hummed, pushing the eggs around in the pan. He gave Noctis a side-long look, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly. “Your conversation with Prompto went well, then?” The older man asked.

Noctis couldn’t fight the smile that plastered itself across his lips as his eyes darted towards the tent he’d just come from. “Yeah,” He replied, watching over Ignis’ shoulder as the other man tossed a pinch of a delicious smelling spice into the eggs on the pan. “Sorry if we kept you up…”

Ignis gave a dismissive wave of a graceful hand, though the tiny smile on his face still hadn’t faded. “A word of advice, if I may,” Ignis said, ever so casually, though his voice dropped to a secret-sharing tone. “When we reach Lestallum, do try and keep your voices down, yes? The last thing we need is a scandal on our hands.” 

A slight flush graced the tops of Noctis’ cheeks. Of course Ignis had heard. He gave a small nod in reply.

The older man gave a soft chuckle. “And do try to cover that bruise on your neck. People will talk,”

Noctis rose a hand to the largest of the bruises left on his skin from the night before, rubbing at it almost affectionately. “Of course,” Their eyes met in another sideways glance from Ignis, and the smile on Ignis mouth turned softer as he gave a slow nod. 

Before any more could be said, Prompto emerged from their tent. Fully dressed in his casual clothing, the blond stretched in the sunlight, his leanly muscled arms raising high over his head as he gave a yawn. Though Noctis stood behind him, he could tell that Ignis had given Prompto the same once-over he’d been given before, just from the way Prompto’s cheeks flushed a deep pink, and his eyes averted themselves from Ignis’. Prompto flopped down onto the ground in front of the tent, and hauled his boots on, doing his damnedest to focus on lacing them up instead of looking in their direction. 

It was a good thing, Noctis thought, that the collar of his jacket was a little higher than normal, and that his blond locks were left down to fall over the side of his neck. But even though he’d tried to cover it, the deep purple mark Noctis had left stood out against his fair skin, drawing his eye to the patch of skin below his left ear. 

“Morning,” Ignis said, turning back to his cooking.

“Heyas,” Prompto muttered in return, his cheeks growing redder. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon. Gladio is just loading up the car…”

“No he’s not,” Said a gruffer voice as the man in question came into sight. “About time you two hauled your asses out of bed.” Gladio came up behind Noctis then, poking at the mark on his neck. “Ooooh, looks like someone had a little fun last night,” He chided. 

Noctis batted his hand away and smirked. “Yeah, like you didn’t,” Ignis almost dropped his spatula, coughing to clear his throat as he fixed Gladio with a piercing gaze. “What, you thought I didn’t know?” 

Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose, before dumping their breakfast onto four plates. But Gladio snickered quietly, taking one of the plates for himself, before moving to sit in one of the camp chairs around the fire pit. “Relax Iggy,” Gladio said, as he kicked his feet out in front of him. “Not exactly like it’s a secret.” 

The other man made a little noise in the back of his throat, as he too picked up a plate and went to sit. “No one said that it was,”

“Besides,” Noctis chimed in, taking his breakfast over with the others. “It makes you look like an actual person, and not a robot.” He smirked over at his advisor, before taking a mouthful of food. “God forbid you have _real_ emotions.” But Ignis said no more, just ate in silence, shooting the occasional look Gladio’s way. Laughing to himself, Noctis looked over to see where Prompto was. It wasn’t like his lover to hang back like this, especially if there was food involved. But the blond still sat outside their tent, scrubbing at the toe of his boot with a scrap of cloth. “Coming, Promto?” He called. 

Gladio snorted, his amber eyes glimmering wickedly as he smirked. “He was last night,” He quipped, shooting the blond a wink. Even from where they sat, Noctis could see the way Prompto’s lips pursed into a straight line while his cheeks reddened even more. “Ah, c’mon kid. Lighten up! Come and eat.”

Noctis watched the way Prompto slowly got to his feet, still doing his best to avert his gaze from the others. At the best of times, Prompto was shy. Hell, the poor kid couldn’t even ask Cindy for a picture without a little coaxing from Noctis. At the time, Noctis had been under the impression that it was because his friend was crushing on the woman. And he very well may have been. He was an awkward guy, but that was part of why Nocits loved him as much as he did. 

Prompto sat on the ground across the fire from where Noctis did, legs folded before him as he ate in relative silence. Noctis watched the way Gladio eyed the blond, his eyes darting between the two of them curiously. “Oh come on,” Gladio laughed. “It couldn’t have been _that_ bad!” The blond flushed deeper still, and Noctis was sure that a person could not possibly blush any more than Prompto was right then. But Prompto let his gaze flick upwards for the briefest of moments, as he chewed his breakfast slowly. “So it was good then, hmm?” When Prompto made no attempt at a verbal response, Gladio hummed a low note of approval. “Took the words right outta your mouth huh?” He teased, winking. “Well, from the racket you two were making last night, I damn well say it was good,” 

Ignis shot his other half a glare, though the dark haired man made no indication he saw it. Noctis felt his own cheeks grow warmer at that instant, though he couldn’t help but smirk. 

“C’mon, spill it. Gimme details!” Gladio laughed, once more glancing between Noctis and Prompto. “Who topped? No, wait! Lemme guess! Prom, right?” His grin turned wicked when the pair of them ducked their gazes again, eating in silence. “ _Oohhh_ , so it was Noct!” He arched a brow, fixing his eyes on Prompto then. “He take his time with you? Or did he give it to ya good?”

Both Noctis and Prompto simultaneously nearly choked on their breakfasts, while Ignis fixed Gladio with a look that could cut diamonds. “ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis hissed, reaching out to give him a swat across the back of the head. “I thought I told you to leave them alone,”

But the big man could only laugh as he reached up, rubbing at the spot where Ignis’ hand had made contact. “I’m _sorry!_ But -“ 

“Leave. Them. Be.”

“Fine…”

Noctis snorted then, looking between the two with a fond smile. It was clear just how happy they were in their relationship, how settled and content everything was. There was no awkward tension between them, no hesitance or unease in their conversations. And it made Noctis wonder just how long it had been going on. Of course, he’d suspected it for a while, especially since getting on the road. There was just something about them together that was a little… _More_. As if their connection extended beyond the realm of friendship. It was nice to see his suspicions confirmed, and to see just how happy they truly were. 

He only hope that in time, he and Prompto could reach the same state of comfort. 

The four ate the remainder of their breakfasts in silence, readied themselves for the day, and set about dismantling the rest of camp. The whole while, Prompto’s eyes never met his, as if he was suddenly embarrassed. And though it stung a bit, Noctis couldn’t exactly blame him. As they walked back towards the car, Noctis took him by the arm, and hung back behind the others. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, brows pinching together a little in concern. 

His lover gave a little nod, though he shook his arm free from Noctis’ grasp. It was a far cry from the affectionate touches Prompto had trailed across his skin in the privacy of their tent. And still, bright eyes never met his own. “I- I’m fine,” He insisted, forcing a small, wavering smile. 

Noctis fixed him with a knowing look, raising a brow. “No, you aren’t.”  He watched the way Prompto’s smile faded and the corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly. “Talk to me… Tell me what’s on your mind.” He reached for the other’s hand, but Prompto shook his head, stuffing them instead in his pockets. The stab of rejection to Noctis’ heart felt worse in that instant than any blade ever had. But when Prompto made no attempt at speaking his mind, Noctis huffed. “You know Gladio’s just giving us a hard time because he can, right? He doesn’t mean anything by it.”

Prompto stopped walking then and heaved a slow sigh. “I know he doesn’t, Noct,” Prompto said, looking up then. “I’m just not good at talking about that kinda stuff…  I mean, until last night, I’d never even _kissed_ someone, let alone…” He gave a look, unable to bring himself to say the words. 

“Had sex?” 

The other’s cheeks reddened again. “Yeah,” 

Noctis shrugged. “So?”

“I dunno… I guess I just don’t know how to be as open about it. It wasn’t a subject my parents ever really brought up.”

“You think mine did?” Noctis laughed. “Look, don’t worry about it. Just ignore Gladio, okay?” He reached out then, and tipped Prompto’s chin up, forcing him to look Noctis in the eye. The blond gave a little smile, his hand lifting to hold gently onto Noctis’ wrist. “Was that all that was bothering you?”

Prompto gave a little nod, lowering Noctis’ hand from his face, though he laced their fingers together as they resumed their walk. “I guess, yeah,” He replied. 

They walked along in silence for a few minutes, nothing other than the sound of dead foliage crunching below their boots, and birds songs meeting their ears. But a thought came to Noctis’ mind then; he was Prompto’s _first_. He’d been Prompto’s first kiss, the first person to touch him. The person to take his virginity. And though Prompto had seemed the part of the willing participant, there was a lingering fear in the back of his mind; was it done out of duty, or had Prompto slept with him of his own free will? Did he do it because he felt obligated to go along with whatever Noctis wanted? Or, did he truly wish for that most important of experiences to be shared with Noctis? 

In a way, Noctis almost wished things had gone differently. He’d known all along that Prompto was a virgin, and a part of him had hoped that he’d be the one to change that. But in his own mind, Noctis had imagined their first time with one another to be something more romantic. Somewhere more romantic. Sometime when he was able to completely articulate just how fucking in love he was. Noctis had never intended it to happen in a campsite, with nothing but the ground and a few blankets below them. 

Noctis would never admit it to anyone, but he did have a deeply romantic side to him. A softer side, that almost never shone through. And truthfully, he’d wanted what had happened with Prompto long ago - back in Insomnia even, in the palace, where he had a bed far too large for just himself. Noctis had always wanted to bring Prompto up to his rooms, lay him down, and express the depths of his feelings there. He’d wanted to see the way the warm evening sun would filter in through the big windows across from his bed, how it would play off Prompto’s skin and turn his blond hair golden. Or better yet, the way the light of a hundred candles lit him from all around. 

Prompto deserved more. He deserved the world. And Noctis felt like he’d failed to live up to the expectations of his own mind. And for all he knew, the expectations of Prompto’s own mind too. It wasn’t exactly like it was a subject they ever really spoke about beforehand. 

He gave a slow sigh, fingers tightening around Prompto’s hand as they walked. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure!”

Noctis hesitated for a moment then, only because he knew it was a difficult question to answer. “You don’t… Regret it, do you? Last night?” He cast a side-long glance at his boyfriend, trying to gauge his response before he gave it. “I mean… You did it because you wanted to, right? Because if you feel like I forced you -“ 

Prompto stopped again, tugging Noctis’ hand so he turned around, and pulled him into his arms. The blond placed a gentle kiss to his lips, his free hand reaching up to cup Noctis’ cheek. “No,” He murmured, as he broke their kiss. “I don’t regret it. Not even a little bit. And you didn’t force me, not at all. You gave me every opportunity to say no, and I didn’t… Because I didn’t want to stop. I _wanted_ to be with you.”

A soft sigh of relief escaped him, and Noctis leaned in to close the gap between their lips again. “I’m sorry it wasn’t more… I dunno… Special.”

The blond shook his head, and ran his hand through Noctis’ hair, before he leaned in to rest his brow against Noctis’ own. “I don’t need special… I just need you,” 

Those soft words, spoken in the sweetest of tones, was enough to draw a blush out on Noctis’ fair cheeks. They stood there for a moment or two, hands still joined, their free arms wound around one another’s waists, smiling at each other contentedly. Noctis let his eyes close softly, just enjoying the quiet moment between them. 

Gods, he really didn’t want to leave this place. 

It wasn’t until the sound of someone clearing their throat drew Noctis out of the peaceful little moment, causing him to glance further up the trail. Gladio stood a little ways away, camp chairs thrown casually over his broad shoulder, smiling almost affectionately at the two of them. “C’mon lovebirds,” He called. “We gotta get on the road.” 

Once again, Prompto blushed, though he didn’t let go of Noctis’ hand, even as they started walking up the path. 

By the time they reached the car, Ignis and Gladio had everything packed away in the trunk, and everything looked to be in order to set out. Gladio leaned against the back door of the car, on the side he usually sat on, both of his thick arm folded across his broad chest. Ignis stood in front of him, the two talking in hushed tones that drew the softest smile across Ignis’ lips. Noctis found himself wondering what on earth they could have been discussing to make the usually emotionally blank man smile so wonderfully like that. He watched as Gladio reached out and trailed the backs of his fingers down Ignis’ cheek, saw how that soft smile turned more vibrant as a slight blush coloured his face. 

Though as his advisors eyes looked up at the sound of their footsteps, he took a step away from Gladiolus, and straightened his jacket out, doing his best to appear not nearly as flustered at it seemed he felt. “All set?” He called, as the two approached. 

“Yep,” Noctis called back. 

Prompto dropped his hand as they came closer to the car, and walked around to the front passengers seat. Noctis sighed. They were going to be spending the majority of the daylight hours on the road today, meaning he’d not get to be near Prompto until they stopped for the night. Yes, he knew they’d only just gotten together, but still, a part of him felt the need to keep his best friend and lover closer than he used to. He had no idea how long they truly had with one another, no clue how often they could spend time together just being close. And to waste any of that precious time not being near Prompto just would not do. 

Deep blue eyes darted between Gladio and Prompto for a moment, hesitating before he got into the car. “Hey, Gladio?” He said, though with some shyness to his tone. 

“Yeah?” The big man answered. 

He felt his cheeks redden ever so slightly as he dropped his eyes, focusing them instead on where his hand was hooked into the car doors handle. “Don’t you ever get sick of sitting in the back? I mean, you’re so tall… Wouldn’t the front have more room?”

Gladio shrugged. “It’s no big deal. Still plenty of room in the back.” He replied, obviously missing what it was Noctis was hinting at. But Ignis just cleared his throat purposefully, and fixed Gladio with another look as he raised  brow. “But… Uh, I mean yeah. Sometimes the back isn’t great… either.” Noctis glanced up then, watched the way the older man turned his amber gaze on Promto, who was fussing with his hair - trying to pull it over the love-bite on his neck. “Hey, Prompto? Switch with me?”

The blond looked up from the mirror of the car, bright eyes wide as they darted between all three. “Hmm? O-oh!” He gave a little shrug and took a step away from the door. “All yours, big guy,” 

Noctis shot a glance at his boyfriend from across the car, smiling a little before the four of them climbed in and set off on their drive. It was a peaceful day. Bright warm sunshine, a soft breeze blowing the hair from Noctis’ eyes as they drove down an otherwise deserted highway with the top down. The air smelled fresh and clean, hints of flowers natural perfume tinging it. He kicked his boots off after a while, and kicked his feet up onto the centre console of the car, losing himself in the music Ingis played through the speakers. 

Conversation between the four remained minimal, and after some time, Noctis felt his eyes slowly begin to sag shut. Then again, it wasn’t exactly like he’d gotten the most sleep the previous night. He blinked open lazily and tipped his head towards where Prompto sat across the bench seat from him. The other man had his head propped up on his hand, both eyes gently closed as he dozed peacefully in the silence between them all. Noctis extended a foot in his direction, and poked him in the leg. Blue eyes cracked open slow, as he looked over with a small smile. 

Prompto turned himself in the car’s seat, wedging his back between the door and the backrest. One leg propped itself up on the seat, his other dropping off to the side, so his foot was on the floorboard of the car. He arched a brow, and extended a hand in silent invitation to come closer. Noctis gave a little nod and pushed himself out of the position he’d been sitting in. He turned himself around and lay back against Prompto’s chest, and tipped his head to the side to nuzzle affectionately at his neck. One slender arm dropped across Noctis’ shoulder and chest, while the other arm’s hand rested gently atop his stomach. Noctis reached up and let the fingers of his own hand link with the one on his stomach, before giving a soft sigh. 

It was a surprisingly comfortable position, for the back seat of a car. And despite the seatbelt holders poking into the back of his thigh, it was the most comfortable he’d been in days. Then again, that was likely because he had Prompto’s arms around him. The blond sighed contentedly and rested his cheek against Noctis’ head. And with that, Noctis let his eyes drift shut once more, and fell into a fitful sleep, warm and comfortable in the arms of the man he loved more than anything else on earth. 

* * *

Gladio had been reclining lazily in the front seat of the Regalia, enjoying the extra leg room for a change. Both hands were folded behind his head, and a smile was plastered across his face. His plot to get Noctis and Prompto to stop their incessant pining over one another had finally worked. And though it had ended with himself and Ignis being kept up until unholy hours of the morning, it was good to see the two younger men happy.  He’d already given himself a mental pat on the back for a job apparently very well done. 

_Maybe I should get into the match-making business when all is said and done…_ Gladio thought with an inward smirk. 

He’d been dozing in and out for the past hour or more, his friends all oddly silent on the trek thus far. Not that he blamed them. He’d kind of pissed Prompto off back at camp, and Noctis was likely to take his side. Not that Gladio had meant to do it… He was just trying to get the poor kid to loosen up a little. Noctis was always very open with his sexuality, and though he didn’t flaunt it around, it just seemed to ooze off him. He could flirt his way into and out of any situation he needed to, without a problem. Prompto on the other hand? Guy couldn’t even talk to _Cindy_ of all people. And that girl was as chatty as they came. 

So it wasn’t his fault that the blond had gotten so uptight, when all he was trying to do was lighten the air around them a little. 

Gladio had almost been asleep again when Ignis voice drew him back to the waking world. “Noct, care to pass me some coffee?” He asked, his voice as light and as casual as ever. 

Gladio knew differently though. He’d seen the dark circles under his lovers bright green eyes that morning, saw how exhausted he really was. He’d argued with Ignis - in hushed tones - for well over an hour to let them all stay another night or two at camp. They all needed a rest, a proper one. Magiteck Troopers had been hot on their heels for the past several days, and this had been the first site in weeks that had been hidden enough that the airships couldn’t spot them. But Ignis was persistent. They had to reach Lestallum today, or the day after at the latest - to make up the time they’d lost trying to get to Hammerhead. And staying at camp, was not going to get them there any faster. 

And though Ignis was more tired than he’d ever seen him, Gladio had relented to Ignis’ wishes and helped him pack up. It wasn’t healthy, this not sleeping business that the other man had grown so used to. Gladio knew it had to affect him more than he let on, but Ignis’ Glaive training tended to kick in at the worst of times. He was almost too good at hiding things. Things that Gladio knew really bothered him. 

When no reply came, however, Gladio’s amber eyes blinked open. It wasn’t like Noctis to ignore someone like that. 

“Noct?” Ignis said again, glancing up into the rearview mirror. 

“I got it,” Gladio muttered, sitting up before turning around in the seat to reach into the one behind. But as he did, the sight that met his eyes all but melted his heart. “Well isn’t that sweet?” He murmured, with a fond smile spreading across his face.

“What?” Ignis asked. 

Gladio turned around for a moment, rummaging through the glove compartment of the Regalia for Prompto’s camera. Once he figured out how to turn it on, he turned around again, kneeling on the front seat to get a good shot of the new couple. Both of them were flaked out across the back seat, Noctis leaning back against Prompto’s chest. Their hands were joined, while Noctis’ other hand held lightly onto the wrist that draped across his chest. Both of them were sound asleep, oblivious to the world around them. And even in sleep, they looked more content and in love than Gladio had ever seen two people before. 

He centred the shot, and snapped it quickly, turning back around to show it to Ignis on the little screen at the back of the camera. His lover gave a little smile, chuckling to himself. A hand left the steering wheel then, only to flip the switch that rose the hood of the Regalia. “If they ask why,” He said, as the roof closed over their heads. “Tell them it started to rain… And it would be a shame to wake them, they do look rather peaceful,”

Of course, Gladio was aware that they all needed to be careful of how they were seen. And if any passing car caught sight of the Crown Prince cuddled up with one of his royal guards… Well, that could spell disaster for whatever hope Noctis had of ruling. 

Gladio glanced down at the camera in his hands and looked back to Ignis, arching a brow. “Should I delete it?” 

But the other man shook his head. “I wouldn’t,” He replied, looking over to Gladio with a small smile. “Let them see it later, so they can do what they will with it.” Nodding, Gladio shut the camera off again and tucked it back into its case in the glovebox. “Now… About that coffee?”

“Of course, love,” Gladio replied, before returning to the original task he’d been trying to accomplish. “One cup of coffee, coming right up,”


End file.
